falling in love
by lillysatine
Summary: Suite de whispers of the heart Une petite fille entre dans la vie de Jim et Blair et les force à confronter leurs sentiments.Slash JimBlair


_**FALLING…IN LOVE**_

I 

Le soleil brillait. Pourtant, les traces laissées par la fine pluie de la veille ne séchaient pas. Les feuilles des platanes de Hide Road jaunissaient. L'été touchait à sa fin. Arrivé à un feu rouge, Blair remonta la vitre. Une odeur désagréable emplissait ses narines.

Voilà deux mois que l'affaire Samuelle était terminée. Le jugement avait été sans clémence : Savannah Williams se voyait condamnée à vingt ans d'emprisonnement, dont quinze incompressibles. Mauvaise défense. Son avocat semblait résigné dès le début de la procédure. Avocat d'office ? Blair n'en savait rien. Il s'était contenté de lire les quelques lignes publiées dans la presse.

Jim paraissait avoir oublié le crime. Il est vrai qu'un policier se trouve confronté quotidiennement aux crimes les plus atroces et les plus inhumains. Celui de Sheryl Samuelle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Depuis la découverte de son corps, combien de fois était-il intervenu ? Probablement des dizaines.

Blair roulait à allure modérée. Il ne souhaitait pas commettre un accident au volant du pick-up de Jim. Une égratignure et Jim lui en voudrait pendant au moins deux semaines. Sans compter les injures auxquelles il s'exposait. Jim tenait plus à son pick-up qu'à son partenaire. C'était bien la conclusion qui s'imposait.

Son « je t'aime » résonnait chaque jour un peu moins fort dans son cœur. Oui, il fallait oublier. Cet amour était impossible. Une hérésie. Jim aimait les femmes. Position on ne peut plus naturelle pour un homme. S'exposer au regard des autres, à leur critique, à leur mépris, à leur pitié ou à leur curiosité… Tout cela, Blair ne le voulait pas. Et vivre cachés, telles deux bêtes traquées, était insoutenable. Blair voulait un amour réel et normal. Pas une chasse à courre. Le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait offrir à Jim, ce n'était pas un amour ingérable… Il devait en prendre son parti. Blair souffrirait le temps que tout espoir disparaisse.

Il avait encouragé son ami à suivre pendant un mois un stage de formation à New York. À son retour, Blair avait prétexté des recherches universitaires pour passer quinze jours à Mexico et quinze autres dans le Colorado. Leurs discussions étaient plus professionnelles qu'amicales.

Pendant combien de temps aurait-il mal ? Quand mourrait cet amour si fort ? Blair avait toujours à l'esprit les yeux si sincères de Jim lorsqu'il lui avait dit « Je t'aime ». Des yeux si bleus, si purs, si francs. Un mélange de tendresse et d'hésitation. Quelque chose de déstabilisant. Ils semblaient attendre une réponse.

-Moi, aussi, je t'aime, murmura Blair.

Il freina brusquement. Le feu était passé au vert. Pourtant une personne s'était aventurée sur le passage protégé. Elle s'était effondrée devant le pick-up. Blair avait-il renversé un piéton ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'un choc. Quelle horreur ! Même le destin lui envoyait des signes : abandonne Jim. Blair se rua hors du véhicule.

-Allô ? Quoi l'hôpital ? Qui êtes-vous ? hurlait Jim.

-Je suis infirmière au Cascade Memorial Hospital. Votre coéquipier m'a demandé de vous joindre.

-Blair ? Vous parlez de Blair ?

-Pardon ? Son nom est Sandburg.

-Mon dieu. Comment va-t-il ?

-C'est un accident… Je…

Jim avait déjà raccroché. Blair à l'hôpital. Était-il blessé ? Était-il mourrant ? Dire qu'il s'était inquiété pour son pick-up. Quel imbécile ! Le plus beau pick-up ne remplacerait jamais Blair.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau de Brown et prit les clés de voiture qui s'y trouvaient.

-Eh ! T'as pas de caisse ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il me faut une voiture. La dernière fois, tu n'avais rien dis, que je sache.

-Oui, mais je viens d'en changer… Elle est toute neuve. J'en ai pour cinq ans à rembourser le prêt. J'aimerais bien ne pas en changer avant…

-T'es trop matérialiste. Me dis pas que t'es comme ça avec ta femme ?

-Ça va pas ou quoi ? Et la tienne, elle s'est bien barrée non !

-Ma femme ou ma tire, c'est pareil. Je m'en fous. Je te la rapporte dès que j'ai fini.

-Jim… Mais t'es complètement fêlé !

La sueur coulait le long des tempes de Jim. La circulation était pourtant fluide. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Son cœur battait très vite. Il voyait Blair, étendu entre les draps blancs de l'hôpital, son cœur relié à un appareil indiquant le rythme de ses pulsations. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

-Où est Blair Sandburg ! cria Jim à l'accueil.

-Ah, c'est vous le policier. Il encore en salle d'opération. Attendez. Le docteur arrive.

Jim se retourna rapidement. Il se dirigea vers l'homme que l'infirmière avait désigné.

-Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce grave ?

-Vous êtes de sa famille ?

-Oui et non…

-C'est oui ou c'est non ?

-Oui, nous sommes très proches. Et puis, zut, voilà mon insigne.

-Bon, c'est bien parce que vous êtes policier que je vais vous répondre. Ce n'était rien. Quelques bleus. Mais cette fugue n'a pas amélioré son état général. L'opération de ce matin a dû être reportée.

-Pardon ? Je ne vous comprends pas. Vous pourriez répéter.

-Vous savez que la leucémie nécessite un traitement lourd. Une petite interruption et il faut tout recommencer…

-Montrez-le moi .

Blair était malade. Il avait le cancer ? Était-ce pour cela que Blair avait tant insisté pour qu'il participe à un stage de formation complètement bidon ? Blair voulait le protéger. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien vu. Blair, son Blair était malade… Jim suivait docilement le médecin. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre n° 251.

-C'est ici. Je vous laisse. Son état est plutôt fragile. Soyez doux.

-Docteur, risque-t-il de mourir ?

-Le traitement est certes lourd, mais les résultats sont assez bons dans l'ensemble. Donnez-lui beaucoup d'amour. Il lui en faudra beaucoup pour se battre et vaincre la maladie.

Sur ce, le médecin disparut laissant Jim pantois. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comment le médecin avait-il su ?

Jim se décida à entrer. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Dans le lit d'hôpital, un enfant était allongé. Blair était debout et regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait les mains dans les poches. Jim l'entendit marmonner quelque chose. Comme s'il avait senti une présence, Blair tourna la tête.

-Eh, t'en as mis du temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, t'es tout pâle ? Tu vas bien ? Jim, tu m'entends ?

Jim referma prudemment la porte, traversa la pièce et serra Blair entre ses bras, bien contre son cœur. Il pencha sa tête et enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux bouclés de Blair.

Celui-ci respirait à peine. Il était à la fois si surpris et si heureux. Ce moment, il en avait tant rêvé. Si seulement tout avait été différent…

Jim desserra son étreinte. Il effleura la joue puis les lèvres de son guide de sa main. Il souriait.

-Idiot, je pensais que tu étais à l'article de la mort ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'accident ?

-Ben, euh…

-Et le pick-up ?

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Une infirmière ouvrit la porte, interrompant cet instant de complicité.

Lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes si proches l'un de l'autre, elle crût avoir affaire à un couple d'homosexuels. À cette idée, elle rougit quasi instantanément. C'était bien la faute de son amie. Elle finirait par la pervertir… Ah, cette Kita ! Comme s'ils avaient deviné les pensées de l'infirmière, Jim et Blair s'écartèrent. Jim se rapprocha de la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

-Inspecteur, James Ellison. Voici mon partenaire, Blair Sandburg.

-Bonjour. Mon prénom est Elizabeth… Mais, tout le monde m'appelle Liz. C'est plus commode. Surtout pour les enfants. Je suis venue rendre visite à Max. Je suis son infirmière… particulière.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez. Que vient faire mon partenaire dans cette affaire d'accident ?

-Ah… Il ne vous l'a pas dit.

-Il allait me le dire quand vous êtes arrivée.

-Eh bien, il est venue nous rapporter Max. Elle a fait une fugue. Sans soins, elle ne pouvait tenir très longtemps. Elle a fait un malaise en traversant la route et s'est évanouie devant la voiture de votre ami. Heureusement qu'il s'en est aperçu à temps.

-Quand il veut, il peut être très efficace. Brave Guppy… fit-il à l'adresse de Blair qui ne put réprimer une grimace.

-Voulez-vous rester encore un peu ?

-Non, non… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Au revoir, Liz.

Elle sourit. Comment résister au visage de cet inspecteur. Quelle élégance ! Elle se retourna pour voir Blair fermer silencieusement la porte. Celui-ci lui plaisait nettement moins. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement laid. Mais, ses cheveux bouclés la dérangeaient. Une impression de déjà vu… Bien sûr ! Elle se mit à rire en repensant à un certain Nicolas… Sur ce, Max ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Des souvenirs !

-Raconte-moi.

-Peut-être…

-T'as vu comme le grand monsieur était fort ? Il avait des super yeux… Tu ne trouves pas ? Mais, je préfère l'autre…

Liz soupira. La vérité ne sortait pas toujours de la bouche des enfants.

Jim fit semblant d'ausculter la carrosserie du pick-up. Il avait agi impulsivement en prenant Blair dans ses bras. Non pas qu'il regrettât. La chaleur du corps de Blair lui avait apporté sérénité et plénitude. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Blair. Celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur étreinte… Il devait être tout aussi gêné. Jim espéra ne pas avoir choqué son ami. Faire souffrir celui qu'il aimait le peinait. Pour essayer de dérider Blair, il lui fit remarquer que son pick-up était dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

-Raconte-moi comment cela est-il arrivé, demanda Jim avec douceur.

-Je… Les yeux de Blair étaient tristes. Je pensais à toi… À nous… Je ne veux plus être ton ami… Cela ne me suffit plus… Blair avait les joues pâles, les lèvres sèches, la voix atone. Mais, j'ai si peur que…

Jim s'arrêta immédiatement sur le bas-côté. Ses yeux dévisageaient Blair qui s'obstinait à détourner son regard. Il prit une des mains de Blair dans les siennes et les serra très fort. Blair reprit.

-Cet enfant… J'aurai pu la tuer… Au moment où je pensais à toi… Au moment où j'essayais de renoncer à toi… Blair avait la gorge nouée. Tant de fois, il avait préparé cette déclaration. Aujourd'hui, les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Sans effort.

-Blair, tu as sauvé ce gosse. Il n'y a pas eu d'accident.

-Mais, si je…

-Non, Blair. Tu essaies de te cacher derrière des excuses. Tu as peur. As-tu peur des autres ou de moi ? Blair accepta enfin de regarder Jim droit dans les yeux. Il était si proche…

-De moi, je crois.

-Blair, tu m'as appris à écouter mon cœur. Écoute-le à ton tour. Sache que ta réponse sera la mienne

Blair hésita un instant. Il approcha son visage des lèvres de Jim. Il sentait le souffle de sa respiration contre sa peau. Jim posa une main sur la joue de Blair. Il la fit glisser jusqu'à sa nuque. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis s'unir dans un long et tendre premier baiser.

-Voilà, c'est terminé Max.

-Il n'y a plus de piqûres ?

-Non. Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui.

-Tant mieux, je déteste ça. Tu pars ?

-Oui, j'ai d'autres patients à visiter cette après-midi. Mais je reviendrais te voir dès que j'en aurais terminé. Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres enfants ?

-Non. Je préfère rester seule.

-Comme tu veux. À plus tard !

-Salut, Liz.

Max ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Le silence la rassurait plus que le bruit. Il la protégeait. Il lui permettait de rêver. Tous ses chagrins s'envolaient. Comme si le silence était un ami, celui auquel on peut tout dire sans qu'il vous juge, celui qui vous approuve toujours quel que soit votre choix. Max entendit la porte bouger. Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

-Bonjour, Max ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère !

-Oh ! Bonjour ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me vouvoyer. Je m'appelle Blair.

-Blair ? Comme les filles ?

-Bah, euh… Et Max, c'est bien le prénom d'un garçon !

-Max, c'est le diminutif de Maxine. Je trouve que Maxine, ça fait gnangnan. Tout le monde m'appelle Max.

-Tu vas bien, Max ?

-Oui, tu sais, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Ta voiture ne m'a même pas effleurée. Je vais très bien… Dis- moi, ton copain n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, il travaille.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir. Tu es policier ?

-Non, je suis étudiant.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu es vachement âgé ! T'as dû redoubler beaucoup de fois. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime bien quand même.

-Merci, tu es gentille.

-Tu es marié ?

Les joues de Blair s'empourprèrent. Les enfants ne s'encombraient pas de convention. Les grands yeux verts de cette gamine d'environ huit ans brûlaient d'excitation. Que devait-il répondre ? Il ne savait pas mentir. Mais, comment expliquer à une petite fille ce qu'un homme ne comprenait pas lui-même…

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle. J'étais sûre qu'un monsieur comme toi ne pouvait être seul. Elle a bien de la chance. Tu me la présenteras un jour ?

-Tu la connais déjà, murmura Blair.

-Elle doit être très jolie. Un peu comme ma maman.

-Comment est-elle ?

-Liz me dit souvent que ma maman était très belle. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux verts. Comme moi. Sauf que je n'ai plus de cheveux. Ils sont tombés à cause des médicaments. J'avais des cheveux très longs. Quand je serai guérie, mes cheveux repousseront. C'est Liz qui me l'a dit. Toi aussi tu as de longs cheveux. Pourquoi as-tu des cheveux longs ? Tu n'aimes pas aller chez le coiffeur ? Moi, je n'aimais pas non plus. C'est maman qui me coiffait… Dis, c'est ton copain qui est policier ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu crois qu'il reviendra à l'hôpital ?

-Pour te voir ?

-Non, à cause de Mme Mirren.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est une vieille dame. Elle est très gentille. Elle me donne toujours des bonbons. À la fraise, mes préférés. Elle est dans la chambre n° 111. Elle a une grave maladie. Un peu comme moi. Mais, elle croit qu'elle ne va pas guérir. Moi, j'ose pas lui dire que c'est pas vrai. Liz m'a dit que toutes les maladies guérissaient. En fait, elle me parle souvent de ses enfants. Elle dit qu'ils sont très gentils. Elle les aime beaucoup. Mais son petit-fils n'est pas aussi gentil qu'elle le dit. Une fois, il est venu et lui a crié après. J'ai entendu qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle a parlé de la police.

-Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ?

-Je ne me souviens pas… J'étais derrière la porte, je n'ai pas bien entendu. J'attendais que Chris parte pour pouvoir lui rendre visite.

-J'en parlerai à Jim.

-Jim ? C'est le nom du policier ? J'ai une peluche qui s'appelle Jim. C'est un joli nounours. Il est très doux et très grand. C'est ma peluche préférée.

Blair sourit. Cette description convenait parfaitement à celle de Jim. Il soupira. Toutes ses pensées revenaient toujours à Jim. Il était partout. Chaque regard, chaque personne lui ressemblant vaguement lui faisait immédiatement penser à lui. Peut-être parce qu'il était entré dans son cœur… Et voilà qu'un petit bout de femme en parlait ouvertement. Pouvait-il seulement lui échapper ?

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Je dois partir.

-Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un petit peu ?

-Je te promets de revenir. Avec Jim.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es un mec cool!

Blair déposa un baiser sur le front de Max. Celle-ci rougit de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon l'embrassait. Et pas n'importe quel garçon : son premier grand amour.

II 

-Voilà ce que je veux de toi. As-tu des questions ?

-Non, a priori non, Simon. Tout est OK…

-… À 100 , oui je sais. Tiens, on dirait Sandburg.

-Salut les gars !

-Bonjour, Sandburg. Bon, bah, je vous laisse…

-Mais je viens à peine d'arriver…

-Je me sens toujours de trop lorsque vous êtes ensemble. C'est pire que des amoureux…

Blair se mit à siffloter tandis que Jim ouvrit avec curiosité un épais dossier.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… Franchement, vous n'êtes pas drôles. Moi, je m'en vais.

-Alors, grand chef, t'es passé où ?

-J'étais à l'hôpital.

-Comment va la gamine ?

-Bien, bien… Tu sais, elle a beaucoup insisté pour te rencontrer.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ben, je sais pas…

-Blair, tu n'arriveras jamais à mentir.

-Mais, je… Bon, c'est vrai, elle m'a demandé un service. Je me sens un peu responsable… L'accident…

-Blair, ce n'est pas avec ce pseudo accident que tu as réussi à lui contracter une leucémie. Pourquoi t'impliques-tu toujours autant, comme si tu portais toutes les douleurs du monde sur tes épaules ?

-Jim, elle n'a plus de maman…

-Bon, c'est quoi ce service ?

-Elle m'a parlé d'une dame et de son petit-fils. Ils auraient eu un échange verbal très vif. La femme a parlé de la police…

-Quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu crois ce qu'une gamine de dix ans raconte !

-Elle a huit ans.

-Huit ou dix ans, ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est une gosse. Les mômes ont tous une imagination débordante. Et puis, ce que tu me racontes ne justifie pas une enquête. Ce n'est même pas un début de semblant de commencement de preuve… Tout le monde s'engueule ! Tout le monde parle de la police ! C'est universel.

-S'il te plaît, Jim. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Max, fais-le au moins pour moi.

-C'est du chantage. C'est comme si tu me mettais devant le fait accompli…

-Jim…

-OK, OK… Ne me regarde pas avec cet air de chien battu. J'irai voir ta petite puce… Mais, tu vas m'accompagner. Je veux que tu vérifies par toi-même que j'ai raison. Et ne me demande pas d'aller plus loin si je ne trouve rien. Je n'agis pas officiellement.

-Je te remercie. Je savais que tu m'aiderais.

-Ça va, ça va… C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

-On y va ?

-Là, tout de suite ? Non, vraiment Blair, tu n'es qu'un…

-Je t'attends dans la voiture!

Jim sourit. Il était heureux, même s'il agissait contre sa volonté.

Blair et Jim étaient arrivés à hauteur de la porte de la chambre de Max.

-Tu essaieras d'être agréable ?

-Dis tout de suite que je ne suis qu'une espèce de malotru.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Mais, tu peux t'avérer un peu brutal. Surtout pour une enfant. Je suis sûr que tu me comprends.

Sur ce, Blair ouvrit la porte. La chambre était vide. Il ne comprit pas.

-Je peux vous aider ? fit une voix féminine. C'était Liz.

-Où est Max ?

-Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre ? fit Liz en entrant dans la chambre.

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas possible… Elle n'aurait pas fait une nouvelle fugue… Pourtant, elle avait l'air radieuse quand vous l'avez quittée cette après-midi… Il doit y avoir une explication.

-Elle est peut-être allée jouer avec les autres enfants malades ?

-Non, cela m'étonnerait. Max s'entend mal avec les enfants de son âge. Elle préfère rester seule que d'aller jouer avec eux.

-Eh bien, elle est peut-être allée rendre visite à Mme Mirren. Elle a l'air de bien l'aimer.

-Mme Mirren ? Oh non ! Max…

-Que se passe-t-il, Liz ?

-Mme Mirren est décédée cette nuit.

Blair jeta un regard en direction de Jim. Celui-ci paraissait entièrement absorbé par sa réflexion.

-Max était-elle au courant ? demanda Blair.

-Non. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer. Max était sûre que Mme Mirren allait guérir.

-Elle est décédée dans sa chambre ?

-Oui. Vous savez, elle était en phase terminale. Une opération n'aurait plus servi à rien.

-Elle souffrait également d'un cancer.

-Oui, généralisé.

-Et son corps ? Est-il encore sur place ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors, il faut se dépêcher. Elle est sûrement là-bas, déclara Jim.

Liz les précédait. Elle marchait à vive allure. La chambre de Mme Mirren était au premier étage. Ils étaient au troisième. Elle ne voulut pas prendre l'ascenseur. La voie des escaliers serait plus rapide. En l'espace de quelques minutes, tous trois se trouvèrent face à la chambre n° 111. Liz ouvrit la porte. Une infirmière était en train de changer les draps.

-Salut, Liz ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air effrayée !

-Quand le corps de Mme Mirren a-t-il été déplacé ?

-Il y a moins d'une heure.

-Tu étais là ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Max ?

-Ta petite protégée ? Non, je ne crois pas avoir vu d'enfant…

-Tu en sûre Helen ? C'est très important. Max était très proche de Mme Mirren. Elle aurait très bien pu la voir morte et, qui sait, s'enfuir une nouvelle fois de l'hôpital.

-Je ne me souviens pas. Désolée, Liz.

Liz referma la porte et s'adossa contre le mur.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ça, mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver Max ? murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, répondit Blair.

-Nous vous laissons chercher dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Quant à nous, nous allons ratisser le secteur, fit Jim. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

-Son traitement est lourd. Il tolère mal les interruptions. Son corps d'enfant est si fragile… Ramenez-la moi vite, je vous en prie.

-Nous ferons notre possible. Appelez-nous si vous la trouvez.

Liz acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête. Elle semblait complètement abattue.

Blair s'approcha du pick-up. Il ouvrit la portière et s'exclama :

-Jim ! Pour un flic, c'est du propre. Je t'avais déjà demandé de fermer à clef le pick-up quand tu le garais. N'importe qui peut…

-Blair… Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Tu n'es pas ma mère…

-Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je sais bien que ta bagnole, c'est toute ta vie.

Jim s'approcha de Blair.

-Grand chef, ma vie, c'est toi, murmura-t-il en serrant Blair dans ses bras.

-Jim… Pas ici.

Le visage de Blair était complètement cramoisi. Il avait l'impression que tous les passants les regardaient. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Jim lui souriait gentiment.

-Monte, Guppy. Il faut retrouver Max.

-Oui… Je… Euh…

Jim roulait à faible allure. Certains automobilistes le dépassaient en klaxonnant.

Curieusement, il restait parfaitement impassible. Il se concentrait sur sa vue. Blair en profita pour se ressaisir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du visage de Jim. Il fronçait les sourcils. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si clairs s'étaient obscurcis. Soudain, Blair crut entendre un bruit. Ni un choc, ni un son mécanique. Non, le souffle d'une respiration. Jim arrêta quasi instantanément le pick-up et se retourna.

-Max, inutile de te cacher plus longtemps.

-Ne soyez pas fâchés…

-Il y aurait de quoi pourtant. De nombreuses personnes se sont inquiétées pour toi.

Max sortit sa tête du manteau de pluie de Jim. Elle s'était cachée entre la banquette arrière et le siège passager qu'occupait Blair. Le pardessus la recouvrait entièrement. Jim n'avait pas remarqué l'absence du vêtement sur la plage arrière, pas plus qu'il n'avait repéré le stratagème mis au point par Max. Blair donna un léger coup de coude à Jim : Max avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Max ne pleure pas. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie de l'hôpital ?

-Mme Mirren… Elle est morte… Oh, j'ai peur…

Blair et Jim se regardèrent interloqués. Aucun ne savait que dire pour l'apaiser. Blair se sentait mal placé pour juger une gamine qui n'avait pas supporté la vue d'un cadavre. Jim, quant à lui, n'était pas plus fier.

-Nous te raccompagnons à l'hôpital. Liz t'attend.

-Non, pas l'hôpital ! hurla l'enfant.

-Sois raisonnable, dit calmement Blair. Tu dois prendre des médicaments. Il faut te soigner.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai peur !

Max pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Jim était complètement dépassé. Il attendit une réaction de Blair.

-Jim, rentrons au loft, commanda-t-il.

-Mais…

-Jim, s'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis. Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Comme tu veux.

Jim redémarra. Max s'était arrêté de pleurer. Elle reniflait bruyamment. Blair lui tendit un mouchoir. Jim ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer : le charme de Blair opérait même sur une gamine. Max s'en aperçut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, absolument rien. Je suis content que tu ne pleures plus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Je crois plutôt que tu es jaloux.

Jim faillit perdre le contrôle du pick-up. Il freina bruyamment. Le feu était passé au rouge. Blair hésitait entre rire ou gronder Max. Jim se retourna et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Max. Elle tremblait. Il est vrai que l'air renfrogné de Jim faisait toujours son effet. Son boulot était d'arrêter des criminels, pas de chanter des berceuses pour des enfants. Pourtant, les yeux de Max pétillaient de malice.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu n'es qu'un gros jaloux.

-Jim, le feu est vert…

-Il faut le dire si je suis de trop. C'est pas vrai, ça…

-Jim ne te fâche pas… Ce n'est qu'une enfant…

-Une enfant ? Elle en a plus dans le crâne que cette andouille de Simon. Franchement, les gosses…

-C'est qui Simon ?

-Le pape. Le premier qui ouvre sa bouche jusqu'au loft aura affaire à moi.

-Jim…

-J'ai dit tout le monde.

-De toute façon, lui il ne risque rien. C'est pas juste…

-Eh bien, justement, la justice, ça me connaît. Et j'exige le silence.

…

Blair porta un doigt sur les lèvres de Max avant que celle-ci n'ouvre la bouche. Elle accepta de se taire rien que pour voir le doux visage de Blair. Il était si beau. Ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, c'était quand il faisait mine de réfléchir. On aurait dit un savant. Dommage qu'il soit si bête, il aurait pu finir professeur. Max ferma les yeux, s'imaginant assister à un cours de Blair…

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, les longs cheveux de Blair chatouillaient son visage. Il finissait de la border dans un immense lit. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose. Elle n'y arriva pas. Blair lui caressa les joues. Max se rendormit presque instantanément.

-Non mais, tu te rends compte ? Un enfant dans le loft ? Et de surcroît dans mon lit ! C'est quoi cette idée ?

-Quelque chose cloche Jim.

-Quoi ?

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle tant peur de retourner à l'hôpital ? Liz l'attend. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre…

-Elle a peur de mourir. Mme Mirren avait la même maladie qu'elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que Liz lui a parlé de la mort ?

-Peut-être… De toute façon, Max est suffisamment maligne pour comprendre. Et puis, tu m'as dit que la mère de Max était morte…

-C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Mais j'ai un pressentiment…

-Je crois surtout que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ta petite protégée. C'est bon… Je vais poser quelques questions.

-Merci Jim. Blair posa un baiser sur la joue de Jim.

-C'est tout ? J'en mérite beaucoup plus.

-Mais, Max…

-Elle dort, chuchota Jim en embrassant tendrement les lèvres de Blair.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, fit une petite voix amusée. Je retourne dormir.

Max quitta la rambarde sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée pendant qu'elle observait la scène.

Jim se dirigea vers le canapé, s'y laissa tomber et alluma la télévision. Il appuyait énergiquement sur les touches de la télécommande. Blair restait interdit.

-Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Comment s'en est-elle aperçue ?

-Je pense qu'elle a dû nous voir, à l'hôpital, quand tu… Enfin, quand nous…

-Petite chipie…

-Jim, elle ne pense pas à mal.

Jim se leva. Il s'approcha de Blair et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-De toute façon, je m'en fous. Du moment que je suis avec toi… Et tant pis si tout le monde voit que je baigne en plein bonheur à tes côtés. L'important c'est toi. Si tu ne supportes pas ces regards, je peux te proposer de t'offrir mon amour. Un amour si fort qu'il te protégera telle une muraille de ces yeux incompréhensifs… Les pierres qu'ils lanceront nous aideront à construire cette forteresse. Mais, si tu n'es pas prêt, j'accepte de renoncer à toi. Je ne veux pas que cet amour soit une prison… Je veux ton bonheur. Parce que ton bonheur, c'est…

-…Mon bonheur » souffla Blair les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais une femme ne lui avait dit des mots si forts. Les entendre sortir de la bouche de Jim le comblait de joie. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Blair se blottit dans les bras de Jim. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux en le berçant légèrement. Il entendait les larmes de Blair glisser le long de ses joues d'enfant. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

III

La nuit était tombée sur Cascade. Le Memorial Hospital n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les autres. Lorsque Jim pénétra dans le hall d'accueil, il portait dans ses bras le petit corps malade de Max. Elle haletait. Son visage était blême. À n'en pas douter, Max avait de la fièvre. Elle gardait les yeux clos. La fatigue l'avait emporté sur la maladie. Ou bien était-ce de la lassitude ? Pourtant, le début de soirée ne laissait pas présager cette issue. Max était alors en pleine forme. Blair avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'elle passât la nuit au loft. Il pensait que cela changerait les idées à Max, que cela la rassurerait. Jim reconnaissait bien là le caractère de son grand chef. Toujours à s'occuper des autres. À les mettre à l'aise. Pourtant, le corps de Max ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Jim entendit des rires au loin. Deux infirmières étaient en pleine discussion à l'autre bout du couloir. Jim se dirigea vers ce petit groupe. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement Liz. Elle lui tournait le dos. Sentant une présence, elle pivota légèrement sa tête vers le côté pour voir qui s'approchait.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur l'inspect… Oh ! Vous avez retrouvé Max ! Liz posa une de ses mains sur le front de l'enfant. Elle a de la fièvre, donnez-la moi. Je vais m'en occuper.

-Je vous accompagne. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Bien. Suivez-moi. À plus tard, Kita!

Jim put enfin voir le visage de l'interlocutrice de Liz. Jolie petite blonde, aussi légère et aussi fine qu'une brindille, elle le dévorait de ses grands yeux verts aux reflets chatoyants. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle baissa instantanément ses paupières. Jim eut une impression de déjà vu, une sensation étrange. Instinctivement il rougit. Comme si le destin les avait enfin réunis pendant un instant. Des retrouvailles avant même de s'être connus. Alors que le visage de l'être aimé apparut dans ses pensées, la jeune infirmière s'en alla. Comme si elle avait compris.

Jim rattrapa Liz qui marchait d'un bon pas.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

-Dans le quartier. Elle était apeurée. Mon ami a crû bon de l'emmener chez nous.

-Vous vivez ensemble ? Excusez-moi. Liz rougit.

-Oui. C'est mon co-locataire.

-Ah… J'ai trop d'imagination… Liz soupira.

-Non, Liz ! susurra Max, les yeux à demi clos. Jim fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette gosse…

-Elle délire. C'est la fièvre. Vous avez bien fait de la ramener à l'hôpital. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle ira mieux demain. C'était une bonne idée que de la prendre avec vous. Elle a peu de contact avec l'extérieur. De plus, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ami. En fait, elle n'a que moi comme confidente. Or, je suis une infirmière. C'est mon métier que d'être à ses côtés. Vous comprenez. Même si pour moi, elle compte plus que les autres malades.

-Elle ne voulait pas revenir à l'hôpital.

-Pardon ?

-Elle avait peur. Blair… Euh, mon co-locataire a pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas la brusquer.

-Elle avait peur ? De retourner à l'hôpital ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Nous avons cru que c'était à cause de Mme Mirren. Enfin… de sa dépouille. Et puis de sa maladie. Max et elle avaient bien la même maladie ?

-Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis renseignée pour savoir si Max avait pu voir Mme Mirren morte. On m'a assurée que c'était impossible. La porte était verrouillée.

-Elle a très bien pu s'en douter.

-Non. Mme Mirren s'enfermait très souvent à clef. C'était dangereux. Mais, Mme Mirren n'était pas totalement inconsciente. Elle retirait la clef de la serrure. Puisque chaque infirmière porte un double des clefs des chambres de ses patients, Mme Mirren ne risquait rien ou presque. Il y a toujours ces quelques instants qui peuvent sauver une vie…

-Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

-Personne n'en savait rien. J'ai posé la question à Max. Il semblerait qu'elle n'aimait pas les visites impromptues. Max avait été très vexée par cette réponse. Elle s'était crû seule concernée. Mme Mirren et elle se voyaient donc moins en ce moment. Et quand Max voyait la porte fermée, elle faisait aussitôt demi-tour. J'ai appris de la bouche d'un de mes collègues…

-Kita ?

-Oui… Kita. Liz pris un air pincé. Ce bel homme s'intéressait donc à Kita ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas être jalouse de sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'attirer les regards.

-Vous disiez ? Je vous ai interrompue, dit Jim.

-Oui. Où en était-je ? C'est ça. Mme Mirren est une des patientes de Kita. Et elle était très peinée de ne plus voir Max. Mais, Max a ses lubies. Et elle est entêtée, pire qu'une mule ! Pourtant, elle se sentait très proche de Mme Mirren. C'était une grand-mère pour elle. Il faut dire que Mme Mirren était réellement grand-mère. Cependant, elle ne recevait que peu de visite. Il y avait juste l'aîné de ses petits-enfants qui venait assez régulièrement. À peu près une fois par semaine. Il venait assez souvent ces derniers temps. Le pauvre…

-Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi Max ne voulait-elle pas remettre les pieds à l'hôpital ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant. Les murs blancs, l'odeur… Elle en a peut-être tout simplement assez d'être malade. Son traitement est si lourd.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Max. Jim ouvrit la porte. Il chercha l'interrupteur. Liz lui montra du doigt après avoir déposé Max sur son petit lit.

-Vous êtes alors certaine que Max n'a pas pu voir Mme Mirren morte ?

-Absolument.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que Max a pu deviner qu'elle était morte ?

-Non.

-Pourtant, elle savait.

-Je ne peux pas vous aider. Je vais devoir vous demander de bien vouloir nous laisser. Je vais la changer.

-Juste une dernière question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Max savait que Mme Mirren était gravement malade. Comme elle. Elles souffraient bien de la même maladie ?

-Oui.

-Lui avez-vous parlé de la mort ?

-Oui. Ses parents étant décédés, je me devais de lui expliquer. Elle n'a pas peur de mourir. Elle sait que si elle meurt, elle retrouvera ceux qu'elle aime. Mais, elle aime la vie. Elle veut guérir. Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de courage. Bien plus que moi.

-Comment ses parents sont-ils morts ?

-Accident de la route. Un camion a brusquement quitté sa voie et est rentré dans la voiture des époux Scott. Ils rentraient d'une petite soirée entre amis. Ils sont morts tous les deux, sur le coup. Max était à la maison. Si elle les avait accompagnés, nul doute qu'elle serait également morte dans l'accident. Tout cela remonte à deux ans. Mais, cela fait une question de trop, Monsieur l'inspecteur.

-Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jim. Je vous appelle bien par votre prénom.

-Alors, bonne nuit, Jim.

-Euh, oui. Bonne nuit, Liz. Sur ce Liz referma la porte.

-J'espère qu'elle a son portable allumé ! Allez, répond-moi ! Blair faisait les cents pas.

-Oui ? Allô ? Mark ?

-Non, maman, c'est moi, Blair ! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-J'ai toujours du temps pour mon petit garçon. Grand bêta ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, enfin… Non… Je ne sais pas à qui parler. J'ai besoin de toi, maman.

-Raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer… Tu es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ?

-Blair, tu es un amour… Ne t'en fais pas. Ce Mark peut très bien attendre. Après ce qu'il m'a fait. Tu te rends compte ? Me poser un lapin. À moi ! Quel pauvre type ! Il va m'entendre celui-là. De toute façon, il va me rappeler. Je le sais. Et qu'il n'appelle pas a peu d'importance. Je t'écoute mon garçon.

-Eh bien, je… Je suis amoureux.

-Comment est-elle ?

-Euh, elle… Enfin, comment dire… C'est pas simple…

-Elle repousse tes avances ? Elle a tort. Un aussi joli garçon que mon Blair ! Et si intelligent ! Ce n'est pas comme ton andouille de père…

-Maman ! Laisse-moi parler !

-Excuse-moi. Quel est le problème avec cette fille, alors ?

-Je l'aime. De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. De tout mon corps.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Si elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est qu'elle…

-Non, elle… m'aime. J'en suis sûr.

-Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Eh bien, j'ai peur que notre histoire lui fasse mal.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas. Mal dans quel sens ? Tu penses déjà à la rupture ?

-Non ! Maman ! J'ai peur des autres, des jaloux, des frustrés, des incompréhensifs… Je ne veux pas m'engager et la voir malheureuse. Tu comprends ?

-Est-elle malheureuse quand elle est auprès de toi ?

-Non.

-Est-ce qu'elle fuit vos moments d'intimité ? Est-ce qu'elle a peur d'être seule avec toi ?

-Non. Elle… m'a même embrassé dans la rue cette après-midi…

-Alors, mon lapin, c'est que cette fille est folle de toi. Aime-la avant qu'elle ne se lasse de tes inquiétudes. Aime-la tout de suite. Sinon, tu vas la perdre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Oh non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il me quitte…

-Qu'elle me quitte, tu veux dire.

-Oui. C'est ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai bien dis elle. Une fille tu vois, elle…

-Eh Blair, ta langue a fourché. Je sais bien que c'est d'une femme dont tu parlais. Quand bien même ce serait un homme, cela ne changerait pas… Même si ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas mon lapin ?

-Oui… Maman.

-Comment va Jim ? Pas trop jaloux, j'espère !

-Quoi ?

-Je t'entends mal, mon garçon ! Ah les batteries de ce maudit portable !

-Tu es où en ce moment ?

-À Austin.

-Au Texas ?

-Comme je te le dis ! Au revoir, Blair !

-Au revoir maman ! Bisous!

Blair raccrocha. Sa mère l'avait très bien entendu. Savait-elle pour lui et Jim ? Blair déposa le téléphone au-dessus du poste de télévision. Son cœur battait très vite. Il avait chaud. Il marcha en direction du balcon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, un souffle d'air frais balaya son visage. Ses cheveux couvrirent son visage. Il les repoussa négligemment d'un geste de la main. Il s'adossa contre le mur et regarda le ciel. Il était clair. L'étoile Polaire le guidait dans sa découverte du paysage stellaire. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Toutes sortes de sentiments le traversaient. Puis, l'image de Jim vint à son esprit. Il ne voyait plus que lui. Il souriait. De son sourire si rare, mais si magique. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Jim, il s'était demandé si cet homme savait sourire. Oui. Et ce sourire était le plus beau de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Un sourire franc et sincère. L'image de son cœur. Blair ferma les yeux. L'évocation de l'image de Jim l'avait calmé. Il eut un frisson. Le vent frais de la nuit l'obligeait à interrompre ses douces pensées. Avant de rentrer, Blair se dirigea vers la rambarde du balcon. Il s'arrêta en chemin et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Blair se laissa aller avec un léger soupir d'abandon. Jim l'attira vers lui, tendrement, mais fermement. L'enchantement de cette nuit d'automne les entourait et rien ne semblait plus naturel que de s'appuyer contre l'épaule robuste de Jim et d'écouter sa voix basse et ardente.

-Je savais, la première fois où je t'ai vu que tu étais un homme à part. Avec tes longs cheveux et ton regard bleu qui ne ment pas. Permet-moi de le voir encore, Blair, mais souriant. Avec un sourire spécial, pour moi seul. Tourne un peu la tête, un peu plus… Voilà, mon amour. Blair sentit les lèvres de Jim contre sa joue.

-Blair, mon Blair, murmura-t-il. Que m'as-tu donc fait avec tes grands yeux graves, et ta douce voix ? Laisse-moi t'embrasser…

Il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il l'entourait plus fermement de son bras. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Blair. Le baiser de Jim était ardent et passionné. Il lui donna une sensation d'accomplissement, d'union totale, et la chaleur de la main de Jim caressant doucement sa joue et glissant vers son épaule le remplit de joie. Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il aimait Jim et Jim l'aimait.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Jim desserra son étreinte et caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Blair. Celui-ci l'observa se diriger vers le salon. Le visage de Jim était beau et serein. Il dégageait de la lumière. Curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien vouloir le joindre à une heure pareille, Blair tendit l'oreille. À entendre Jim, il devait s'agir de Simon. Blair se rapprocha de Jim qui était de dos. Blair passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jim, puis appuya sa tête contre les épaules de Jim. Il sentit un frisson parcourir ses mains alors qu'il caressait le torse de Jim. Le corps fin et tout en rondeurs des femmes qu'il connaissait si bien n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Jim. Blair parcourait de ses doigts les muscles saillant de sa poitrine. Le ton de la voix de Jim monta d'un cran.

-Quel est le problème ? C'est mon affaire si je suis allé à l'hôpital.

-Écoute, moi Jim. Je ne conteste pas tes méthodes. De toute façon, c'est de la perte de temps. Je constate simplement que tu mènes une fois de plus une enquête dans ton coin.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Le fait que cette infirmière me demande n'a sans doute rien à voir. Si je suis allé à l'hôpital, c'est à cause de cette gamine qui a eu un malaise dans la rue et que Blair a raccompagné. Elle avait fugué. Et figure-toi qu'elle a recommencé. Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai reconduite à l'hôpital. Si j'avais voulu mener une enquête officieuse, je n'aurais pas pris le risque de ne pas lui donner mon numéro de téléphone perso.

-Jim, tu finis toujours par avoir le dernier mot ! OK, on va dire que c'est bon pour cette fois. Mais, ne t'avise surtout pas de me faire un coup pareil. Sinon, je vais encore avoir des problèmes avec mon supérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-u vois !

-Jim, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire. Cette infirmière avait vraiment une drôle de voix.

-Je n'ai même pas de soupçon. Cette histoire d'hôpital, c'est purement personnel.

-Bon, comme tu voudras.

Jim raccrocha.

-Blair, je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Et tes cours ? Tu vas être crevé demain !

-Mon cours est à onze heures demain. J'aurai bien le temps de me retaper. Et puis, tu oublies quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Le principal sujet de mes études, c'est ma thèse. Et mon sujet de thèse… C'est toi ! Alors, je viens avec toi .

Jim sourit. Blair avait décidément réponse à tout. Quel obstiné ! Mais la présence de Blair à ses côtés n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Au contraire…

Jim et Blair pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Curieusement, la vie semblait avoir repris. Jim n'avait pourtant quitté l'hôpital qu'il y a environ deux petites heures. Plusieurs infirmières allaient et venaient, portant avec elles des plateaux couverts de médicaments. Ils croisèrent un médecin qui les salua poliment. Jim demanda Liz à l'accueil. La réceptionniste lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre où il pourrait la trouver. C'était la chambre de Max. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte n° 251, la lumière était allumée. Max était allongée, elle ne dormait pas. Elle bégayait et des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Liz essayait de la calmer par des paroles réconfortantes.

-Bonsoir, fit Blair. Max s'arrêta presque instantanément de pleurer. Elle frotta son visage de ses petits poings afin d'effacer toute trace de larme. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Blair était venu la voir, en pleine nuit. Comme les princes voient en cachette leur princesse.

-Oh, vous êtes venus ? fit Liz complètement surprise. Il ne fallait pas.

-Si, si. Blair tenait absolument à voir Max. Et moi, je tenais à venir vous écouter. Vous avez apparemment essayé de me joindre au poste.

-Oui. C'est idiot, mais je croyais que vous travailliez encore. J'avais oublié que nous étions de nuit. Le standardiste m'a dit que vous étiez rentré.

-Le standardiste ?

-Oui. Une jeune fille m'a passé un gentil monsieur. Ce n'était pas un standardiste ?

-Simon ?

-C'est le pape ! s'exclama Max.

-Le pape ? demanda Liz. Blair ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Oui. C'est le pape des standardistes. Notre chef, quoi.

-Ah… Et comment se fait-il que Max le connaisse ?

-Une trop longue histoire… répondit Jim avant que Max ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir personnellement avec vous. Pendant ce temps, Blair s'occupera de Max.

-Super ! fit Max. Elle était radieuse. Être seule avec l'homme de ses rêves, quel bonheur !

Jim suivait Liz qui se dirigeait vers la machine à café. Elle lui proposa une boisson. Il accepta l'invitation et opta pour un café.

-C'est difficile de vous dire cela. En fait je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes parti, j'ai changé Max, je lui ai donné quelque chose contre la fièvre. Elle s'est rapidement endormie. Alors, je l'ai quittée pour me rendre dans la salle des infirmières. Je vous passe les détails, mais dans le fil de la conversation avec une de mes collègues, j'en suis arrivée à apprendre que Mme Mirren… En fait, je ne sais pas comment vous dire… Peut-être que Mme Mirren n'est pas morte toute seule. On l'y a peut-être aidé.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Mme Mirren était en phase terminale. Sa leucémie s'était transformée en cancer généralisé. Son traitement n'avait plus pour objectif de la guérir, mais de l'aider à moins souffrir. Elle recevait chaque jour plusieurs médicaments puissants pour calmer la douleur. Son état était stationnaire. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, mais rien ne laissait présager qu'elle mourrait aussi brutalement.

-C'est toujours difficile de prévoir quand la mort viendra vous prendre…

-Je sais. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais, ce que je voudrais vous expliquer est que les soins donnés à Mme Mirren étaient d'une nature totalement différente. C'étaient des calmants très puissants. Utilisés à forte dose, ils peuvent être mortels. Mme Mirren recevait chaque soir avant de s'endormir une telle piqûre. En journée, des comprimés suffisaient. Or hier soir, Mme Mirren a bien reçu sa piqûre. C'est l'infirmière supérieure Mme Ross qui s'occupe de ce genre de posologie. Mais, je pense, qu'elle a reçu une deuxième dose.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous cela ?

-Quand un patient meurt à l'hôpital, des analyses sont toujours faites. Ce n'est pas un examen médico-légal, mais les causes de la mort sont déterminées et consignées dans un dossier spécifique. Une concentration anormale de sédatif se trouvait dans le sang de Mme Mirren.

-C'était peut-être une erreur ?

-Non. Mme Ross est très compétente. Je ne crois pas à une erreur de sa part.

-Avez-vous remarqué autre chose d'anormal ?

-Oui. La seconde piqûre a laissé des traces sur le bras de Mme Mirren. Comme si on s'y était pris à plusieurs reprises. Cela ne peut être le fait de Mme Ross. J'en suis certaine.

-Pourquoi Max pleurait-elle tout à l'heure ?

-J'allais en parler. En fait, je suis retournée voir Max après cet entretien. Elle pleurait. Je pensais qu'elle faisait un cauchemar. En fait, elle était parfaitement réveillée. J'ai cherché à la réconforter. Au bout de quelques instants, elle m'a dit…

-Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

-Qu'on avait empoisonné Mme Mirren.

Quand Liz et Jim quittèrent la chambre de Max, celle-ci observa quelques minutes de silence. Blair s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et la regardait affectueusement. Max sentant qu'on l'observait, rougit. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et gênée d'être avec Blair. Ce dernier ressentit instinctivement la gêne de Max. Il prit sa petite main dans la sienne.

-Tu sais, dit Max, …Je t'aime beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ? Je suis content parce que moi aussi.

-Non, toi c'est différent. Tu m'aimes comme un grand frère. Moi, je t'aime autrement. Comme à la télé. Je suis contente de te l'avoir dit. Je pensais ne pas y arriver. C'est sûrement plus simple quand on est adulte.

-Quoi ?

-Dire je t'aime…

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-De dire je t'aime quand on est grand ?

-Exactement. C'est la chose la plus difficile.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne l'as jamais dit à Jim ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes non ? C'est bien pour ça que tu pourras jamais m'aimer. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu aimes les garçons ?

-Je n'aime pas les garçons. J'aime Jim.

-C'est différent ?

-Oui. Si je n'avais jamais rencontré Jim, je n'aurais sans doute jamais aimé un homme.

-Alors tu aimes les femmes ?

-Hier, oui. Aujourd'hui, non. Demain, non plus.

-Pourquoi tu aimes Jim ?

-Parce qu'il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il me complète.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Comment te dire… J'aime Jim pour son âme. Tu vois, un être humain, c'est d'abord un corps. Mais, le corps est une enveloppe de chair qui cache l'âme. Certaines personnes peuvent avoir un corps très beau, mais une âme laide. D'autres peuvent avoir un corps très laid, mais une âme magnifique…

-Comme Quasimodo ?

-Comme Quasimodo. Tu es d'accord avec moi que le corps est une apparence. Max acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. L'enveloppe de Jim, c'est un corps d'homme. Je suis un homme. Les conventions nous disent qu'un homme ne peut aller avec un autre homme.

-C'est quoi les conventions ?

-Des idées toutes faites, si tu veux.

-Comme quand on dit que les épinards rendent costauds ? Parce que c'est pas vrai. Moi, je déteste les épinards. J'en mange pour faire plaisir à Liz. Mais, le truc à Popeye, ça ne marche pas. Ce sont des histoires. Alors c'est ça les conventions ?

-Si tu veux.

-C'est pour montrer que les conventions c'est du bidon que tu aimes Jim ?

-Non ! Cela reviendrait à de la provocation ! En fait, c'est parce que je connais l'âme de Jim, et que cette âme me plaît, que j'aime Jim. Mais tout serait plus simple si Jim était une femme.

-Je comprends. Et comment elle est l'âme de Jim ?

-Magnifique. Son âme est la plus pure que je connaisse. Elle est brillante, étincelante… Comment te la décrire…

-Et moi, comment est mon âme ?

-Max… Ton âme est sans doute très belle. Mais, je ne suis pas la personne qui saura l'apprécier à sa juste mesure. Je laisse cette tâche à quelqu'un digne d'elle.

-Et moi, je laisse ton âme à Jim, dit Max en souriant. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que l'aimais ?

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Et puis, quelque part, j'ai un peu peur de le lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne t'aime pas ? Pourtant, il t'a embrassé ! Je l'ai bien vu. Tu dois lui dire. Sinon, tu seras toujours malheureux… Je…

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant Liz suivie de Jim pénétrer dans la chambre de Max.

-Max ? L'inspecteur doit te parler. Par contre, je ne peux pas rester. Sue a besoin de moi pour préparer le bloc. Tu seras gentille avec les messieurs ? Tu me promets de répondre sagement à leurs questions ?

-Oui, promis.

-Alors je vous laisse.

Quand Liz eut refermé la porte, Max reprit la parole :

-Jim, Blair doit te dire quelque chose. C'est très important. Tu me poseras tes questions après. Je vais juste sortir de la chambre le temps qu'il te le dise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore ? demanda Jim à Blair d'un air exaspéré.

-Ben euh…

-Arrête de lui parler comme ça. Il ne va pas pouvoir te le dire. Tu sais, c'est super compliqué.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Oh, ben c'est pas à moi de te le dire. Tu le sais bien. C'est comme avec Quasimodo.

-Quasi…quoi ?

-Les épinards si tu préfères. Allez, je vous quitte ! Bonne chance, Blair, fit Max en sautant du lit.

-Reste ici Max ! Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces histoires d'épinards. Elle est impossible cette gamine !

-Dis Blair, tu es sûr qu'il a une belle âme à l'intérieur ? Il n'arrête pas de râler ! Moi, il ne me plaît pas du tout. Enfin, ce sont vos histoires… Je peux m'en aller, Jim ? Celui-ci était posté devant la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait le visage sévère.

-S'il te plaît…

-J'ai dit non. Non pas que ta présence me soit agréable, mais parce que je me sentirais rassuré de te voir en sécurité avec nous.

-Jim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Blair d'une voix inquiète.

-La demoiselle est au courant d'informations dangereuses. Elle a apparemment été le témoin d'un meurtre. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de lui poser quelques questions. Et de m'assurer qu'elle est bien en vie.

-Je ne parlerai pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que Blair doit te parler. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions. Max se rassit sur le lit, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pris un air décidé. Le portrait craché de Jim. Blair ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! interrompit Jim en haussant des épaules. Max haussa également des épaules en singeant Jim.

-Me voilà bien entouré. Deux têtes de mules en pleine démonstration !

Jim et Max se regardèrent, puis détournèrent la tête aussitôt.

-J'attends, dit Max.

-Blair, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire pour que la Miss refuse de parler ? demanda Jim d'une voix adoucie.

-Vas-y Blair, dis lui ! encouragea Max. Jim lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Max lui tira la langue et détourna son visage.

-Eh bien, dans de telles circonstances, Max, cela devient vraiment trop difficile.

-C'est parce que je suis là. Mais ton Jim m'empêche de sortir.

-Euh, c'est que…

-Il t'aime et il n'arrive pas à te le dire. Tu l'intimides. Il a dit plein de belles choses à propos de ton âme qui était belle, et tout, et tout… Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment on peut tomber amoureux d'un gars comme toi. Tu as vu un peu…

La porte s'ouvrit, bousculant légèrement Jim. C'était Kita. Elle était complètement essoufflée.

-Me voilà, Mme Smith… Oups, pardon ! Je me suis encore trompée…

-C'est pas grave, Kita, répondit Max. Puis s'adressant à Blair, elle reprit :

-Mme Smith était soignée dans cette chambre jusqu'à, il y a trois jours. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vit ici.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Kita en refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Tu sais, Blair, cette Kita…

-Oui ?

-Elle me fait penser à Simon. Oh, pas physiquement, bien sûr. Mais, il y a un point commun entre eux. Ils arrivent toujours au meilleur moment… Comme la publicité à la télé. Et toi, Max, garde-toi bien de le répéter à qui que ce soit.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Mais quel fichu caractère…

Sur ce, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. C'était le portable de Jim. Celui-ci répondit :

-Allô ? Simon ?

-Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

-Oh, juste une intuition.

-Je suppose que je dérange ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

-Pardon ?

-Tu avais raison pour l'hôpital…

-Attends. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Je pense que cela pouvait attendre.

-Toujours en train de râler, celui-là… Tu devrais être content que je sois de ton avis, mais non… Surtout pas ! Ah, mais j'ai compris ! Tu es avec Blair ! C'est pour ça ! Je vous ai dérangés !

-Non, tu ne déranges jamais Simon. Même à 4 heures du matin. Et puis, qui te dit que je suis avec Blair ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse être seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non.

-Et moi, je suis là ! hurla Max.

-C'est qui ?

-Personne.

-Tu es à l'hôpital ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Oh, je finis par te connaître à la longue. Tu es si prévisible… Enfin, passons, j'ai mené ma petite enquête pour savoir ce qui pouvait t'attirer à l'hôpital, en dehors du fait que Blair soit malade…

-Très drôle.

-Et, tu penses bien que je n'ai rien découvert. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais, il y a à peu près deux heures, j'ai eu un appel de la part d'une infirmière.

-Tu veux dire que tu as joué au standardiste ?

-Bah ! Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer… Et puis, là n'est pas la question. C'était un appel important. L'infirmière m'a dit qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu au Memorial. Que Mme Mirren avait sans doute été victime d'un empoisonnement. Et qu'elle demandait ta visite.

-Tu sais Simon, tu es plutôt lent pour transmettre les informations…

-C'est incroyable ! Tout est encore ma faute ! Avant que tu m'interrompes pour dire une bêtise, je te donne le feu vert. Tu peux mener l'enquête. Enfin, cette fois, officiellement. Et ne me remercie pas. Non surtout pas.

-J'ai déjà un témoin.

-Qui ?

-Godzilla en personne. Il refuse de parler.

-C'est même pas vrai. Je ne suis pas Godzilla ! Tout ça c'est parce que Jim ne veut pas attendre que Blair lui dise… Blair posa sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant.

-Pourtant, ton témoin a l'air d'être assez bavard…

-Ça dépend sur quel sujet. Je vais finir par le torturer pour qu'il parle…

-Alors, au travail ! Salut ! fit Simon avant de raccrocher.

Jim rangea le portable dans la poche de sa chemise. Blair le regardait avec curiosité. Max boudait dans son coin. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pris Blair dans ses bras. Quelque chose d'invisible l'attirait irrésistiblement vers lui. Un peu comme si le corps de Blair dégageait de la chaleur et que le corps de Jim était froid. Jim dut se faire violence pour se concentrer sur un autre point que les lèvres de Blair. Max l'y aida.

-Je veux bien te raconter mon histoire, si tu es plus gentil avec moi.

-Très bien. Je vais faire un effort. Jim s'approcha de Max et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

-En fait, hier soir, avant de me coucher, je suis allée souhaiter bonne nuit à Mme Mirren. Sa porte était fermée. Alors je suis repartie. Vous savez, Mme Mirren n'aimait pas être dérangée. Alors, elle fermait sa porte à clé. J'avais à peine le dos tourné que j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres.

-Quels bruits ?

-Ben… Comme quand on fait des cauchemars. Mais, avant de crier. Tu vois, c'était plutôt des gémissements. Alors, j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte pour consoler Mme Mirren. Sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé parce que j'ai pu entrer. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Quelqu'un m'a jetée dehors. Je suis tombée et j'ai eu très mal au bras. Et puis la personne est partie en courant.

-C'était un homme ou une femme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien vu. J'étais par terre.

-Tu n'as rien entendu ?

-Si. Cette personne a fermé la porte à clé. Je n'ai pas pu voir Mme Mirren. Et puis, elle a dit un truc que je n'ai pas compris…

-C'était une voix d'homme ou une voix de femme ?

-Je ne me souviens pas. Je n'écoutais pas. J'avais trop mal.

-C'est pour cela que tu ne voulais pas revenir à l'hôpital ? Tu avais peur de cette personne ?

-Oui. J'ai cru que c'était parce que Mme Mirren ne voulait plus me voir. Elle fermait déjà sa porte à clé, soi disant parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'on la dérange. Mais, en fait, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Moi, je l'aimais bien quand même. Et puis, elle m'avait promis que quand nous serions guéris, elle m'emmènerait en Floride, au parc Disney. Moi, j'ai cru hier soir qu'elle ne voulait plus m'emmener avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Et qu'elle avait payé quelqu'un pour m'empêcher de l'embêter… La voix de Max commença à s'enrouer. Elle toussota. Moi, mon rêve, c'était d'aller en Floride avec elle. Je l'aimais beaucoup…

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à Liz que Mme Mirren avait été empoisonnée ?

-J'ai répété ce que Helen disait à Kita. Je les ai entendues ce matin. Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela veut dire. Je crois que Mme Mirren a mangé du poison pour ne plus me voir. En fait c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte. Elle ne voulait plus me voir. Comme papa et maman…

Cette fois, Max pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jim ne savait plus quoi faire. Il l'aurait bien réconfortée, mais il ne savait pas quels mots lui dire. La détresse de Max était si grande que lui aussi se sentait bouleversé. Blair comprit ce que Jim ressentit. L'immense armure de froideur et d'insensibilité qu'il s'était construit après des années de souffrance secrète avait été détruite par le chagrin de cette petite fille. Max avait fait apparaître au grand jour son cœur généreux et vulnérable. Blair s'approcha de Max et la prit dans ses bras. Jim se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et passa sa tête au-dehors. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Quand il se retourna, Max avait toujours son visage appuyé contre le torse de Blair. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Blair avait l'air si paisible. Comme s'il semblait imperméable à la douleur de Max. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Blair passait son temps à panser les plaies des autres. C'était une sorte de médecin de l'âme.

-Blair, c'est bizarre… remarqua Jim.

-Quoi ? Blair desserra son étreinte.

-Simon m'a appelé pour dire qu'une infirmière avait appelé vers 2 heures du matin.

Max ne pleurait plus et écoutait avec attention ce que les deux hommes disaient.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Simon a reçu un premier appel de Liz me demandant de venir à l'hôpital. Elle n'a rien précisé d'autre. Et Simon en a profité pour me passer un savon à cause des retombées d'une enquête officieuse.

-Oui. C'est quand nous étions au loft, avant de partir.

-Exactement. Et là, il me rappelle pour dire qu'une infirmière a appelé à 2 heures. Celle-ci a précisé de quoi il retournait précisément. C'est pourquoi Simon m'a félicité. Il y a donc eu deux appels. Le premier était de Liz. Le second ne pouvait venir de Liz. Elle n'allait pas appeler une seconde fois et préciser le motif de son appel. De surcroît, Liz était avec moi à 2 heures. Je me souviens avoir regardé ma montre à ce moment.

-Mais, qui a appelé Simon ?

-Une autre infirmière. Je dois rappeler Simon. Lui seul peut nous renseigner.

-Jim ressortit le portable de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro du poste de Simon.

-Allô, Simon ?

-Jim ? C'est toi ?

-J'ai une question à te poser. Tu as bien reçu deux appels en provenance de l'hôpital, ce soir ?

-Oui. C'est ça. À une heure d'intervalle environ.

-Etaient-ce les mêmes personnes ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que tes interlocutrices étaient différentes ? Car c'étaient bien des femmes ?

-Oh, oui ! La première m'a donné son nom. Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle s'appelait Liz. Elle ne m'a pas précisé son nom, ni rien d'autre. Elle savait que tu la connaissais. L'autre, par contre, était beaucoup plus précise. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle ne te connaissait que de nom. Et puis, elle avait un accent espagnol assez prononcé… Rien à voir avec la première.

-Et son nom ?

-Helen Maguere.

Jim raccrocha presque instantanément.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que cette Helen va nous apprendre.

-Helen ? Ce n'était pas celle qui mettait en ordre la chambre de Mme Mirren ?

-La petite Mexicaine… En tout cas, cela collerait avec son accent.

-Du moins, c'est comme ça que Liz l'a appelée.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis.

-Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda Max.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? fit Blair.

-Non. Et puis, je sais où la trouver.

-C'est d'accord pour moi, dit Blair. Les couloirs de cet hôpital semblent avoir été conçu par Dédale. Je m'y perdrais facilement.

-Si vous vous y mettez à plusieurs, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Alors, Max, où se trouve Helen ?

-Suivez-moi.

Max précédait d'une bonne distance les deux coéquipiers. Elle semblait apprécier le fait de les voir la suivre. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Ne me perdez pas, je suis votre guide ! fit-elle avant de se mettre à courir pour les semer.

-J'ai déjà un guide, répondit Jim en prenant la main de Blair dans la sienne.

-Jim, où est-elle passée ? Je ne la vois plus.

-Je suis là ! dit une petite voix derrière eux. Jim lâcha aussitôt la main de Blair.

-D'où viens-tu ? demanda Blair.

-C'est un passage secret. Je l'ai emprunté l'autre soir pour me cacher. Personne ne connaît cet endroit. Eh ! Jim, pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas la main de Blair ? Tu sais, je vous ai vus et moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Où est ce passage ? interrompit Jim.

-Il est secret. Je ne vous le montrerai qu'à une seule condition. Que Jim fasse la promesse d'écouter Blair.

-Je l'écoute toujours.

-Oui, mais cette fois, avec plus d'attention. Et sans moi. Quand ce sera fait, je vous jure de vous montrer ma cachette. D'accord ?

-D'accord, admit Jim. Le marché me semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Par contre, tu devais nous conduire jusqu'à Helen.

-Oui. Ce n'est plus très loin. Nous sommes ici dans l'internat. Je voulais juste vous dire que Liz et Helen ne s'entendent pas très bien. Helen est gentille, mais un peu bizarre. Je ne l'aime pas trop. Ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous ai conduits. Je retourne me coucher. Sinon, Liz va se fâcher. Vous reviendrez me voir avant de partir ?

-Promis. Allez, cours dans ta chambre », fit Blair en lui tapotant amicalement sur la tête.

Jim frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la tête de la petite Mexicaine qu'ils avaient entraperçue dans la chambre de Mme Mirren apparut. Helen semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle avec un terrible accent espagnol.

-Mlle Maguere ? Je suis l'inspecteur Ellison et voici mon partenaire, M. Sandburg. Vous avez appelé la police vers 2 heures du matin au sujet d'un meurtre.

-Oh, mon dieu. Pas si fort ! Entrez ! Helen referma prudemment la porte derrière elle.

-Pouvez-vous nous communiquer les informations dont vous détenez ?

-Je ne veux pas être mêlée à cette histoire. Je veux une protection.

-Vous êtes en danger de mort ?

-Je ne veux pas mourir. Cette histoire de meurtre… Quand j'en ai entendu parler, j'ai cru m'évanouir. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un meurtre a été commis dans cet hôpital !

-Nous sommes au courant.

-C'est Liz qui vous en a parlé ?

-Oui. Elle nous a raconté les bruits qui circulaient. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue nous dire directement ce que vous saviez ? Pourquoi avez-vous appelé la police ?

-Liz était toujours avec vous. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. C'est une longue histoire. Alors, comme ça, elle vous a tout raconté ? Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre alors. Et pour ma protection ?

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, Mlle Maguere. Si vous n'y voyez aucune objection, bien entendu.

-Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais.

-Parlez-nous de Mme Mirren.

-Je ne la connaissais pas. En fait, j'aurais dû m'en occuper. Mais, elle… Comment dire. Je pense qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ma présence. C'était une pure WASP. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Alors, j'évitais de lui rendre visite. C'était Liz qui était chargée de s'en occuper.

-Ah oui ?

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Que savez-vous de Mme Mirren ?

-Elle avait un caractère épouvantable. Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé Liz à vouloir s'en occuper. Mais, croyez-moi, elle a rendu service à beaucoup d'infirmières. Mme Mirren était tout simplement méchante. Seule cette petite Max arrivait à la rendre un petit peu… humaine. Que quelqu'un ait voulu la tuer ne me surprend absolument pas… Dieu me pardonne, murmura-t-elle en faisant le signe de la croix avec ses mains.

-Comment était son petit-fils ?

-Mme Mirren avait un petit-fils ? Je ne savais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était immensément riche. Il y aura beaucoup de monde à se disputer l'héritage.

-Saviez-vous qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre ?

-Pardon ? Elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre ? À clé ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je n'en avais pas entendu parler. Il faut dire que personne n'allait la voir en dehors de Liz et de Max.

-Liz ne vous en a pas parlé ?

-Je vous ai dit que nous ne nous entendions pas, répondit-elle d'une voix agacée. Je ne lui parlais pas, un point c'est tout.

-Mais, personne ne vous l'a répété ?

-Quand j'apprenais quelque chose au sujet de Liz, je me bouchais les oreilles.

-Pourquoi détestez-vous Liz ?

-Je ne la déteste pas. Je la hais. C'est différent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle croit tout mieux savoir que les autres. Je vous l'accorde, elle n'a plus que Max. Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer au docteur. Mon fiancé sait très bien ce qu'il fait quand il prescrit des soins à Max. Elle se mêle de tout. Cette situation est malsaine. J'ai essayé de le lui dire une fois. Elle m'a envoyé sur les roses. Parce que je n'ai pas à jouer au petit docteur. Et que si Alan était un bon médecin, il le cachait bien… Depuis, je vous assure que je ne lui adresse plus la parole.

-Votre fiancé est docteur ?

-Oui. Et il est très compétent, précisa-t-elle en se rengorgeant. Elle ne veut jamais l'écouter. Moi, cela m'énerve. Pourtant, il dit qu'elle est très douée. Vous voulez un café ? Moi, si j'avais ma nièce à l'hôpital, je ferais plus confiance à Alan qu'à Liz. Même si elle est soi-disant très douée…

-Liz est la tante de Max ? C'est bien ce que vous venez de dire ?

-Oui. Ça non plus elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Et après, Alan dit qu'elle est très compétente…

Helen soupira. Puis, elle reprit avec perfidie.

-Liz est la sœur de la mère de Max. Les parents de Max sont morts dans un accident de la route. Un chauffard leur est rentré dedans à un carrefour. Il est parti, complètement indemne…

-Je croyais que c'était un camion !

-Pas du tout. Un chauffard, je vous dis. Il est parti sans demander son reste. Comme un voleur, ou plutôt, comme un meurtrier.

-Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Nous allons vous laisser.

-Et pour ma protection ?

-J'en parlerais à mon chef.

Jim et Blair marchaient dans les couloirs de l'internat, espérant trouver une bonne âme pour leur indiquer le chemin de la chambre de Max.

-En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut rien entendre à propos de Liz, je trouve qu'elle est au courant de beaucoup de choses !

-Oui, c'est assez surprenant.

-En tout cas, elle nous a appris beaucoup de choses… Et surtout, que nous devons parler à Liz. Finalement, c'est notre seul véritable témoin. Avec Max. Même si Max est un véritable petit démon en socquettes, Liz a un énorme défaut : elle ment.

Jim bâilla. Il était 5 heures du matin. Le manque de repos commençait à se faire sentir.

-Tu crois que Simon va protéger Helen Maguere ?

-Oh, je lui déconseille ! Si son docteur d'amour est aussi jaloux qu'elle, un garde du corps trop zélé provoquerait du grabuge…

Jim s'arrêta et regarda Blair. Ils étaient dans un petit couloir à peine éclairé. La lumière provenait d'une sorte de lucarne qui laissait pénétrer les premiers rayons du soleil. Ceux-ci se reflétaient dans les cheveux de Blair, jouant avec l'ombre de ses grandes boucles brunes. Les yeux clairs de Blair fixaient Jim avec amour. Celui-ci passa la paume de sa main contre la joue de Blair et la caressa tendrement. Blair ferma ses yeux de plaisir.

-Quoique la jalousie est un défaut que je peux comprendre… chuchota Jim à l'oreille de Blair.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire.

Jim embrassa avec gourmandise le front, puis le nez et enfin les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Jim, ce que j'essayais de te dire tout à l'heure, ce que je n'ai jamais osé te dire, c'est que je t'aime.

-Blair, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Tu m'as déjà tant donné. Pourquoi ?

-C'est idiot, mais tout a commencé avec ton premier vrai sourire. J'avais remporté mon pari en arrivant à te faire aimer la vie à nouveau. Quelque chose de mystérieux s'est alors produit. Tu vois, c'était comme une alchimie. Je te regardais, et tout d'un coup, je me suis dit que c'était toi. Aujourd'hui encore, je vois tes yeux à cet instant. C'était féerique. Tes yeux riaient. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un enfant qui découvrait le monde. Au début, je pensais m'être attaché à toi uniquement parce que je te protégeais. Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que tous tes instants de bonheurs faisaient mon bonheur. En fait, je ne vivais plus que par toi et pour toi. Si j'avais été une femme ou si tu avais été une femme, tout aurait été plus simple et plus rapide. Mais, je ne regrette rien. Si, une chose. C'est d'avoir douté de ta force. Tu me prouves aujourd'hui que tu es prêt à affronter les autres. Et par là même, que tu es prêt à vivre tes sentiments. Jim, je t'aime.

Jim attira le visage de Blair contre son épaule. Il entendait battre leurs deux cœurs à l'unisson.

-Blair, tu as dit vrai. J'ai réappris à vivre grâce à toi. Je peux enfin regarder en face mes démons du passé. Tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre. Je voudrais que tu saches comme c'est important pour moi. Mais, ton travail n'est pas fini. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Chaque jour est un nouveau combat pour moi. Aide-moi. J'aurais encore peur de perdre cette confiance que j'ai en toi. Tout va si vite dans mon cœur. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être perdu dans tous mes sentiments. Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Je serai toujours là, Jim.

-Blair, tous ceux qui me l'ont dit ont menti ou oublié leur promesse.

-Je ne sais pas mentir, et en plus, j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant. Mon amour pour toi est gravé dans mon corps.

Jim desserra légèrement son étreinte pour regarder son guide. Blair en fit de même pour contempler sa sentinelle. Dans l'obscurité, leurs silhouettes se distinguaient à peine des murs. Soudain, un rayon de lumière traversa le couloir. Bien plus fort que l'amour, un lien indestructible les unissait. Il scintillait comme le cristal. La panthère et le loup ne faisaient plus qu'un.

IV

Le soleil matinal avait rapidement été masqué par des nuages de plus en plus nombreux, épais et sombres. C'est pourquoi, Simon ne fut pas surpris d'entendre les premières gouttes de pluie tomber contre les vitres des fenêtres de son bureau. Le téléphone sonna. Simon décrocha en espérant un appel de Jim.

-Allô ? Simon ? Ici, Jim.

-Ah, enfin, j'attendais ton appel ! Comment ton enquête avance-t-elle ?

-J'ai interrogé Helen Maguere.

-Et alors ?

-Alors, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il m'est impossible de quitter l'hôpital avant que cette enquête ne soit élucidée. J'ai peur pour notre témoin principal. C'est une petite fille d'environ huit ans, prénommée Max… Maxine Scott. Je pense qu'elle a vu le meurtrier de Mme Mirren.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-D'informations sur Mme Mirren. Sa famille, en particulier son petit-fils Chris Mirren. Ses revenus… La totale. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu fasses deux autres recherches. La première, sur le décès des parents de Max et la seconde sur une certaine Elizabeth De Vries, la tante et l'infirmière de Max.

-C'est tout ?

-Pour l'instant. Appelle-moi le plus vite possible. À plus tard !

Simon raccrocha en se demandant si Jim était seul. Il y avait fort à parier que non. Jim sans Blair, quelle imagination !

Jim rangea le téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Blair était assis en face de lui dans la salle d'attente. Tous deux attendaient l'arrivée de Liz à laquelle ils avaient donné rendez-vous.

-À ton avis, qui ment ? Helen ou Liz ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous en aurons vite le cœur net. La voilà !

-J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, fit-elle complètement essoufflée. Max ne va pas bien du tout ce matin. J'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer. Elle a besoin de moi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serai rapide. Êtes-vous bien la tante de Max ?

-Euh… Oui. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Excusez-moi ! Je n'aime pas trop en parler. Vous savez, ici, c'est assez mal perçu par les autres infirmières et même par les docteurs. Pourtant, je ne fais rien de mal. Perdre sa sœur, puis voir arriver votre nièce dans votre service… Je ne pouvais pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre puisse s'occuper d'elle…

-Max est au courant ?

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Mais, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas trop s'étendre sur nos liens familiaux… C'est pour ça qu'elle m'appelle Liz, et non tata, tontine, ou que sais-je ! J'ai eu assez de mal pour obtenir son dossier ! Aucune erreur ne m'est permise. Mais, Max est très intelligente. Je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. Le seul problème est que je m'implique un peu trop…

-Vous nous avez dit que Mme Mirren était une patiente de Kita, votre amie. Pourquoi nous avoir mentis ? Vous vous occupiez également de Mme Mirren.

Liz prit un air gêné. Ses mains tordaient nerveusement un mouchoir. Elle cherchait une issue.

-Je ne sais pas. Mme Mirren… Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère.

-Répondez à ma question, s'il vous plaît.

-Eh bien, c'est peut-être parce que ma langue a fourché. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais à son sujet. Seule son infirmière pouvait le faire. Cela me rend-il suspecte à vos yeux ?

-Bien évidemment, non. Et pourquoi vous êtes vous acharnée à vous occuper d'elle ?

-Je l'aimais bien. C'était une gentille femme. Très aimable…

-C'est faux ! Mme Mirren n'avait aucune bonté.

-Qui vous l'a dit ? Mme Mirren pouvait être désagréable. Mais, comment lui reprocher ? Elle allait mourir. Et puis, Max s'entendait très bien avec elle. J'ai voulu m'occuper d'elle parce que Max l'aimait beaucoup. Les autres infirmières ne savaient pas la prendre. Je me suis dit que si une enfant en était capable, je saurai le faire moi aussi.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide.

Sans un mot, visiblement troublée, elle tourna le dos à Jim et s'en alla rapidement. Blair se leva et rejoignit Jim. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la machine à café en grommelant. Il prit deux cafés et en tendit un à Blair. Le portable de Jim se mit à sonner.

-Simon ?

-Oui. J'ai fait les recherches que tu m'as demandées. Tu vois, j'ai été rapide !

-Pour une fois ! Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur la famille Mirren ?

-Oh, une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Et depuis des générations. La société Mirren & Cie, tu connais ?

-La compagnie pétrolière ? Non, tu rigoles ?

-Pas du tout. Prudence Mirren était l'épouse du fondateur de la société. Il est décédé, il y a cinq ans environ, lui léguant la totalité de sa fortune y compris ses parts dans la société.

-Et ses enfants ?

-Rien. Il ne leur a rien laissé. Les enfants n'ont rien réclamé non plus.

-Et maintenant ?

-Mme Mirren a fait un testament étrange. Il en a été fait lecture hier et personne n'a rien contesté. Les parts ont été versées à la société. La fortune personnelle de Mme Mirren revient à l'hôpital qui la soignait.

-Comment se faisait-il qu'une femme aussi riche soit venue se faire soigner dans un hôpital public ?

-Bonne question. Je n'ai pas de réponse à te fournir.

-Et Chris Mirren ?

-Lui, c'est un petit-fils. En fait, Prudence Mirren a eu trois fils. Un est décédé, l'autre a émigré en Europe et le dernier vit toujours à Cascade. Seul celui-ci a une descendance : Chris, dix-huit ans.

-Pas de frère et sœur ?

-Non.

-Que peux-tu me dire à son sujet ?

-Un petit casier judiciaire.

-C'est quoi un petit casier judiciaire ?

-Deux amendes pour excès de vitesse, une pour conduite en état d'ivresse et une dernière pour stationnement interdit… Rien de bien méchant. Il a toujours payé dans les temps, sans faire d'histoire.

-Il vit toujours à Cascade ?

-Oui, chez ses parents. Il travaille dans une entreprise de livraison rapide. Ses revenus sont corrects pour un débutant. Rien à signaler.

-Il est marié ?

-Non.

-Et pour Elizabeth De Vries ?

-L'infirmière ? Rien de spécial. Elle travaille depuis deux ans au Memorial.

-Est-elle mariée ? A-t-elle des enfants ?

-Elle est divorcée et n'a pas d'enfant. C'est bien la sœur de Mme Scott.

-Et l'accident ? Tu as des précisions ?

-C'était il y a deux ans, en été, dans la nuit du 26 au 27 août. Les époux Scott rentraient d'une soirée chez des amis. Une voiture leur est rentrée dedans au grand carrefour de Main Street. Ils sont morts sur le coup. L'autre s'en est bien tiré.

-Il est parti ?

-Oui. Apparemment, aucun témoin n'a pu l'identifier. L'auteur de cet accident est totalement inconnu.

-Rien de plus ?

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Je te laisse, salut Simon ! dit Jim avant de raccrocher.

-Nous piétinons, soupira Jim en buvant une gorgée de son café devenu froid.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, reprit Blair. Liz nous a menti en disant qu'un camion était rentré dans la voiture des parents de Max.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un mensonge de plus. En plus, je ne vois aucun lien entre la mort des époux Scott et Mme Mirren. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Je voulais simplement savoir si le témoignage de cette Mademoiselle Maguere était valable.

-Mais pourquoi mentir ? Quelle différence cela fait-il que ce soit une voiture ou un camion qui ait causé l'accident ?

-Va savoir. En tout cas, pour Liz, il en y a une. Et si nous allions lui demander ?

Blair et Jim se dirigeaient machinalement vers la chambre de Max. Tous les deux étaient silencieux. Leurs esprits étaient fatigués et embrouillés. Ils n'aspiraient qu'à un peu de repos.

Soudain, Jim s'arrêta.

-Simon m'a dit que Liz travaille dans cet hôpital depuis deux ans… Les parents de Max sont morts, il y a deux ans… Hasard ou coïncidence ? Liz a-t-elle voulu travailler ici pour s'occuper de Max ? J'aimerais bien connaître le fond de l'histoire… Jim recomposa le numéro de téléphone de Simon.

-Allô, Simon ?

-Jim, encore toi ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Oui… Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé dans la famille Scott suite à l'accident ?

-Ben… Que veux-tu dire ?

-Dans tes rapports, rien n'est dit à propos de la situation familiale de Max ? A-t-elle été adoptée ? Était-elle déjà malade au jour de l'accident ?

-Rien n'est dit. Il faudrait que j'appelle l'hôpital.

-Où travaillait Elizabeth Scott avant de venir ici ?

-Je ne sais pas. Là encore, seul l'hôpital peut nous le dire. Je te rappelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

-Tu sais, je suis sur place. Ce serait peut-être plus simple si je demandais moi-même…

-Non, non ! J'irai beaucoup plus vite que toi. Tu te souviens de Jo Bart ?

-Le type au poisson que l'on voit sur la photo qui est juste derrière toi dans ton bureau ?

-Oui ! C'est lui ! Il est directeur du Memorial. Je pense qu'il ne refusera pas de me rendre un petit service. Ce bon vieux Jo…

-Merci… Ah ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps Mme Mirren était hospitalisée ?

-Mme Mirren ? Depuis deux ans, je crois… Oui, c'est ça. Deux ans. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois avoir lu quelque part dans ce tas de paperasses… Je ne trouve rien… C'est pas possible ce foutoir !

-Je te laisse…

-Ouais, les rats abandonnent le navire !

-Simon, t'es de mauvais poil ou quoi ?

-À propos de poils, comment va Sandburg ? Je suppose qu'il est avec toi. Ne me dis pas le contraire. Quand on voit l'un, on peut être sûr que l'autre n'est pas loin…

-J'aimerais comprendre de quoi tu parles ?

-De métaphysique, Jim. Alors, tu vas dire à ce Beatnik que sa maman a appelé ici et a laissé un message.

-Quel message ?

-Bah, c'est inscrit quelque part sur un petit morceau de papier jaune. Évidemment, je l'ai perdu. Bon, elle disait un truc du genre, « Vas-y, fonce » ou « J'espère que tu y es arrivé ». Tu lui transmettras ?

-C'est déjà fait, répondit Jim d'une voix amusée.

-Pardon ? Vraiment, j'ai du mal à te suivre parfois. À plus !

Jim raccrocha en souriant. Blair le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Ta mère a laissé un message à Simon. Elle t'encourage à faire quelque chose. Mais, je crois que tu l'as déjà fait. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non.

-Alors, ta mère est au courant pour… Nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être… J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais…

-Tu n'as pas pu ? Un jour peut-être. Elle peut attendre…

-Je crois qu'elle a deviné.

-Tout le portrait de son fils…

-Sauf qu'elle est rousse. Tu me préfèrerais en rousse ? demanda Blair taquin.

-Hum… De longs cheveux bouclés et roux ! Tu rigoles, j'espère !

-Vous cherchez Liz ? demanda une petite voix dans le dos de Jim.

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent gênés. Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre n° 256, la chambre de Max.

-Elle n'est pas ici. En fait, elle est avec Max au bloc… Max va très mal ce matin, continua Kita.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle rejette le traitement. Ce n'est pas la première fois, mais, aujourd'hui, cela semble plus grave. Liz est complètement affolée.

-C'est normal, Max est sa nièce, dit Jim.

-Oui… répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à l'entrée du bloc opératoire ? Max est en train de subir des examens. Bien sûr, vous ne pourrez rentrer. Mais, comme ça, Liz pourra vous parler dès que tout sera terminé.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec Liz. C'est votre amie ? demanda Blair.

-Oui, murmura Kita en rougissant.

-Alors, vous devez connaître l'histoire de Max ?

-C'est affreux de perdre ses parents. Max est une petite fille très courageuse. Subir une telle maladie et ce deuil…

-Depuis combien d'années Max est-elle malade ?

-Max est en sursis depuis sa naissance. Au début, tout se passait plutôt bien. Et puis, il y a environ quatre ans, la maladie a rendu l'hospitalisation de Max indispensable. Vous savez, le plus horrible est de se dire que Max a failli guérir…

-Comment ça ?

-Les docteurs ont attendu de voir l'évolution de la leucémie pour décider de procéder à une greffe de la moelle épinière. La maman de Max s'est immédiatement portée volontaire. Et puis, il y a eu l'accident…

-Que s'est-il passé après l'accident ?

-L'état de santé de Max s'est aggravé. Liz est arrivée…

-Max a-t-elle été adoptée par Liz ?

-La procédure est en cours. Liz pensait que cela serait moins difficile. Les assistantes sociales refusent de la lui confier sous prétexte qu'elle ne serait pas assez disponible. Mais Max ne peut pas quitter l'hôpital. Et Liz est continuellement à son chevet…

-Que faisait Liz avant de travailler ici ? demanda Jim.

-Kita ? Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! hurla Liz à l'autre bout du couloir. Tous trois étaient arrivés dans la salle d'attente face au bloc opératoire.

-Je dois vous laisser », fit Kita avant de rejoindre son amie.

Jim et Blair s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé en skaï noir. La salle d'attente était vide. Blair chercha instinctivement la main de Jim et la serra très fort. Puis, il pencha sa tête contre l'épaule rassurante de Jim. Celui-ci ferma les yeux.

-Simon, appelle-moi, murmura-t-il.

-Jim, qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'attends l'appel de Simon. S'il ne se dépêche pas, il sera trop tard.

Sur ce, le portable de Jim se mit à sonner.

-Simon ?

-Oui. J'ai tous les renseignements que tu m'as demandés.

-Parle-moi de cette Elizabeth De Vries.

-Jim se leva et fit quelques pas.

-Elle a un parcours professionnel assez atypique. Aujourd'hui, elle est infirmière. Et elle a d'ailleurs fait des études en ce sens. Mais avant de soigner la petite protégée de Blair, elle travaillait dans les assurances.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, chez Morrison & Dylan. Elle a été renvoyée, il y a deux ans.

-Pour quel motif ?

-Acharnement. C'est marrant comme le monde est petit. Figure-toi qu'elle était chargée du dossier Mirren. Toute la famille, les membres de la société et la société elle-même sont assurés chez Morrison & Dylan. Ça lui en faisait du boulot. Elle devait vérifier que les Mirren n'arnaquaient pas Morrison & Dylan.

-Elle a fait de l'excès de zèle ?

-Si on veut. Les Mirren se sont plaints de son comportement. Puisque ce sont des clients plus qu'importants, Elizabeth De Vries a vite été licenciée.

-Et que reprochait-elle exactement aux Mirren ? Des magouilles financières ?

-Non. Une histoire de voiture.

-De voiture ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Mme Mirren avait eu un accident avec une voiture. L'assurance aurait normalement dû jouer. Mais, Elizabeth De Vries a expertisé le véhicule et a soulevé des incohérences dans les dires de la propriétaire. Que la voiture était tellement amochée qu'un autre véhicule aurait dû être impliqué. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Du moins d'après le témoignage de Mme Mirren. Une histoire de fous…

-Cet accident, il n'aurait pas eu lieu dans la nuit du 26 au 27 août ?

-Si. Pourquoi ?

-Sais-tu quand Mme Mirren est venue au Memorial ?

-Il y a deux ans. Quelques semaines après l'accident. Quelques semaines avant Elizabeth De Vries.

-Pourquoi la riche Mme Mirren est-elle venue dans un hôpital public au lieu d'aller dans une clinique privée comme toutes les personnes de son rang ?

-Personne ne le sait. Raisons personnelles.

-Simon, il me faut procéder à une arrestation. Je sais qui est le coupable du meurtre de Mme Mirren…

Jim fut interrompu par Kita. Celle-ci avait brusquement ouvert la porte de la salle d'opération et se dirigeait vers lui. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. La couleur de sa peau avait pâli. Une autre Kita apparut devant lui.

-Max est morte. Son cœur a lâché. Liz est prostrée devant elle. Je peux vous parler, maintenant…

-Rejoignons mon partenaire, si vous le voulez bien, répondit froidement Jim.

Dans sa tête, tout allait très vite : qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout est si compliqué.

-Savez-vous qui a tué Mme Mirren ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre immédiatement. Mais, je connais la personne qui a fait ça. Je la connais même très bien… En fait, tout a commencé, il y a deux ans, avec l'arrivée de Mme Mirren. Max était déjà hospitalisée depuis deux ans. Je me chargeais d'elle avant que Liz n'arrive, peu de temps après Mme Mirren. En fait, quand j'y pense, tout concorde. Les parents de Max sont décédés fin août. Mme Mirren est arrivée en septembre et Liz, début octobre.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Mme Mirren est venue dans cet hôpital plutôt que dans une clinique privée ?

-Elle se remettait mal d'une blessure au thorax. Je me suis souvent demandée comment un être humain avait pu supporter une telle douleur pendant si longtemps. Elle devait être de granit… Son médecin avait bien essayé de la soigner. Mais, un séjour à l'hôpital s'imposait. Elle s'obstinait à refuser, puis un jour, subitement, elle céda. Son docteur avait sans doute choisi une clinique correspondant à son niveau social. Cependant, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller au Memorial. Pauvre médecin ! Il a dû en entendre !

-Quelle était cette blessure ?

-Le secret médical m'oblige à garder le secret… La voix de Kita devint presque inaudible. Mme Mirren avait le thorax complètement défoncé. Ses organes étaient sérieusement touchés, sans être pour autant hors d'état. La voix de Kita redevint normale. Quand Mme Mirren fut à peu près guérie, une prise de sang détecta un début de leucémie. Nous avons essayé de la soigner. Mme Mirren voulait mourir. Elle ne s'est pas battue une seule seconde pour rester en vie. Les métastases se sont multipliées, son cancer s'est généralisé. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

-Comment a-t-elle réussi à se blesser aussi gravement ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle restait très évasive sur la question… Mais, en tant qu'infirmière, je suis certaine…

-… Que c'était la conséquence d'un sérieux accident de la route, poursuivit Liz.

Elle s'était approchée du petit groupe formé de Kita, Jim et Blair sans que ceux-ci s'en aperçoivent. D'un air las, elle prit place à côté d'eux. Kita reprit.

-Vous savez, une telle blessure ne peut qu'être le fait d'un choc en voiture. La ceinture de sécurité n'empêche pas le corps de heurter le volant.

-D'autant plus lorsque la voiture n'est pas équipée d'air bag, précisa Liz.

-Plus la voiture roule vite, plus le choc est violent et plus le thorax est blessé…

-Bien sûr, si l'accident est trop violent, le conducteur meurt et la voiture n'est plus qu'un tas de ferraille. Allez savoir pourquoi, la chance était du côté de Mme Mirren ce soir-là… continua Liz.

-Pourquoi Mme Mirren a-t-elle tant insisté pour être hospitalisée au Memorial ? répéta Jim.

-Parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je voulais qu'elle rencontre Max. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle avait fait d'elle une orpheline. Je voulais qu'elle voie Max mourir… répondit Liz. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est passé dans l'ordre prévu. Aujourd'hui, elles sont mortes toutes les deux… Unies par la mort, une fois de plus, souffla Liz.

Kita se rapprocha de Liz et lui caressa les cheveux. Liz pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de Kita. Celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Liz se redressa.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer. Max l'aurait voulu. Je crois qu'elle tenait beaucoup à vous, et surtout à lui, dit-elle en désignant Blair d'un signe de tête.

-Qui n'y tiendrait pas ? murmura Jim.

-Je travaillais dans une compagnie d'assurances. Mon travail consistait à éplucher chaque dossier comportant le nom de Mirren. Suite au décès de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère, je suis devenue complètement obsédée par les accidents de la route. Je voulais me venger de ces conducteurs qui mettent en danger la vie des autres parce qu'ils ne savent pas se contrôler… Quatre jours après la mort de ma sœur, Mme Mirren a envoyé une demande de couverture des frais de restauration de l'aile gauche de sa vieille Mercedes. Je me suis rendue chez elle pour expertiser la voiture. Avant de me la montrer, Mme Mirren m'expliqua qu'elle avait eu un stupide accident dans la cour de sa résidence. Elle serait rentrée dans une statue… Quand j'ai vu l'état de la voiture, j'ai immédiatement pensé à un accident de la route. Je suis devenue folle, je voyais le responsable de la mort de Carol…Le ton est monté… Elle ne comprenait pas… Je lui ai dit d'aller au Memorial, de voir Max… Mes patrons m'ont virée après cet incident avec leur plus riche cliente… Il faut admettre que je n'attendais plus que cela. Le Memorial avait retenu ma candidature pour reprendre le poste d'infirmière que j'avais quitté, il y a une dizaine d'années. Max avait besoin de moi.

-Mme Mirren était-elle bien l'auteur de cet accident ?

-En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à la retrouver au Memorial. Mais, un matin, Max m'a demandée de l'emmener chez une amie. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de retrouver Mme Mirren ! J'étais très gênée. Pas elle. Quand Max fut partie, elle m'a avouée son accident. Qu'elle conduisait trop vite et n'avait pas vu le feu passer au rouge. Elle était rentrée dans la voiture des époux Scott qui s'était brutalement déportée sur le côté, faisant plusieurs tonneaux pour finir contre le mur d'un immeuble. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mme Mirren semblait affreusement désolée. Elle voulait mourir. Le pire pour elle n'était pas de supporter la douleur de sa maladie, mais de voir chaque jour Max.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous devenue son infirmière ?

-Elle me l'a demandée. J'ai eu pitié.

-Pourquoi s'enfermait-elle ?

-Pour ne plus voir Max.

-L'avez-vous tuée ?

-L'état de Mme Mirren empirait ces derniers temps, autant sur le plan psychique que sur le plan physique. Elle s'était disputée avec Max. Cela lui faisait encore plus de peine de ne pas la voir que de la voir. Et puis, il y avait son petit-fils, Chris…

-Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

-Mme Mirren voulait se dénoncer à la police. Je l'en ai dissuadée. Elle allait mourir. Et la voir en prison ne ferait pas revivre ma sœur et son époux, pas plus que les chances de guérison de Max.

-Que vient faire Chris dans cette histoire ?

-Elle le détestait. Chris s'attire toujours plein d'histoires. Mais son père est toujours là pour le couvrir. À quelques exceptions près, c'est vrai.

-Que fait son père ?

-Le procureur Mirren, cela ne vous dit rien ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour détester son petit-fils.

-Le mari de Mme Mirren est mort dans un incendie. Savez-vous qui en est l'auteur ?

-Chris ?

-Oui. À l'époque, Chris avait treize ans. Son père l'avait envoyé en vacances chez les Mirren. Chris avait invité des amis pour une petite fête. Il y a eu un court-circuit. M. Mirren a essayé d'éteindre l'incendie. Il est resté prisonnier des flammes. Chris s'est enfui sans lui porter secours. Il est allé dans sa chambre pour chercher la cocaïne qu'il avait cachée. Mme Mirren entendait son époux crier à l'aide. Elle était dehors. Tout le monde pensait que Chris aidait son grand-père. Quand ils l'ont vus arriver souriant et brandissant son petit paquet blanc, Mme Mirren a manqué s'évanouir.

-Savez-vous pourquoi les enfants Mirren ont été déshérités par M. Mirren ?

-Parce que M. Mirren était quelqu'un d'honnête… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de leur histoire, mais ce que je sais, c'est que M. Mirren avait peur de l'usage de cet argent par sa descendance.

-Revenons-en à Chris. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Mme Mirren détestait Chris. Mais, quel est le rapport avec Max ?

-Mme Mirren voulait que l'on accuse Chris de meurtre. La peine encourue dans l'État de Washington pour meurtre avec préméditation est la chaise électrique.

-Pourquoi voulait-elle que Chris meurt ?

-Parce que sa moelle épinière était compatible avec celle de Max. Chris a déjà été hospitalisé au Memorial pour une crise d'appendicite. Mme Mirren voulait que je vérifie si leurs deux moelles correspondaient…

-N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de lui demander vivant ?

-Il aurait sans doute refusé. Le monde est petit, vous allez me dire, mais Chris connaissait bien la famille Scott. M. Scott était adjoint du Procureur Mirren et n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il traitait les affaires impliquant son fils…

-Comment voulait-elle s'y prendre pour accuser son petit-fils de meurtre ?

-Elle voulait être la victime… Elle m'a demandée de lui injecter une forte dose de sédatif en plus de celle qui était administrée quotidiennement par Mme Scott. Tout avait été prévu… Je suis en possession d'un véritable dossier sur les méfaits de Chris Mirren et de son père, le fameux procureur.

-Alors, c'est vous qui avez tué Mme Mirren ? demanda Jim.

-En fait, j'ai essayé. Mme Mirren avait réussi à me convaincre d'abréger ses souffrances. Mais, arrivée devant elle, après lui avoir injectée la moitié de la seringue, je… Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas le droit de lui prendre la vie. Et puis, Max aurait de la peine… D'ailleurs, Max est arrivée au moment où je quittais Mme Mirren… Je l'ai bousculée pour ne pas qu'elle me reconnaisse… Elle était terrorisée. Je ne pensais pourtant pas lui avoir fait autant peur… Kita m'attendait : elle était au courant. Je paniquais complètement. C'est elle qui a fini de verser le contenu de la seringue dans le sang de Mme Mirren.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu ma mère mourir d'un cancer. Les médecins refusaient de recourir à l'euthanasie. J'étais adolescente. Elle a tant souffert. Je me suis promis de devenir infirmière et d'aider à mourir ceux qui le demandaient. Pour moi, Mme Mirren n'avait plus le droit de souffrir, expliqua Kita en fermant les yeux.

Tous gardèrent un instant le silence. Max occupait leurs esprits. Puis, Jim croisa le regard de Blair. Il sut instantanément ce à quoi il pensait. Sans se demander si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal, simplement en écoutant son cœur, Jim reprit son téléphone et composa une dernière fois la touche « bis ».

-Simon ? Tu vas être déçu.

Tout son auditoire était suspendu à ce qu'il allait dire. Blair se demanda si Jim l'avait entendu.

-Apparemment, toute l'histoire repose sur un malentendu. Cette Mme Mirren… Elle n'a pas été victime d'un meurtre, ni même d'un accident. Tout ça n'était que rumeur…

-Tu plaisantes ? Jim, dis- moi la vérité !

-Je n'y crois pas non plus, mais je tiens les résultats entre mes mains. Non, il n'y a pas eu d'empoisonnement.

-C'est pas vrai… Attends, tu me dis ça maintenant ? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire engueuler par le maire… Tu diras à l'espèce de truc à poils longs qui te suit partout comme un chien à sa mémère que je commence à en avoir marre d'être pris pour le roi des andouilles. Jim, tu m'entends ? Jim ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Simon. Je comprends. Le nécessaire sera fait.

-Quel nécessaire ? Jim ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu une espèce de grand dadais pareil ! Jim ! Répond-moi quand je t'engueule !

-Oui, au revoir, chef et encore merci.

-Merci de quoi ? Eh…

Jim raccrocha. Liz et Kita le regardaient, stupéfaites. Blair était heureux : il remerciait le ciel d'avoir placé Jim sur sa route. Ce dernier regardait Liz sévèrement.

-Je vous ai aidé pour cette fois. Mais, ne vous avisez pas de recommencer. Les meurtres sont les affaires de la police. Et même si la justice de M. Mirren junior est tout ce qu'il y a de plus contestable, elle est l'affaire des juges. Est-ce clair ? Et quant à vous, Kita, Mme Mirren serait morte dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois, c'est vrai. Elle vous a demandé d'abréger ses souffrances, c'est vrai là encore. Et elle souffre sans doute moins aujourd'hui. Sachez cependant que la vie et la mort ne sont pas du ressort des hommes. Vous êtes des infirmières, vous maîtrisez la science des corps. Alors, servez-vous en pour guérir les gens et pour les aider à moins souffrir.

Jim se reposa un instant.

-Mon chef est quelqu'un de très bien. Il acceptera sans doute l'idée de faire une collecte pour que Max ait des funérailles dignes d'une reine. Je compte sur vous pour en faire de même.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda Liz des larmes dans la voix.

-Max m'a donné un magnifique cadeau. Je lui en serais redevable toute ma vie. C'est à elle que vous devez votre liberté. Ce que je fais n'est sans doute pas très juste, mais je pense que je le lui dois bien. Elle tenait à vous.

-Quel est ce cadeau ?

-Oh, une sorte de truc à poils longs qui me suit partout comme un chien à sa mémère…

V

L'enterrement de Max avait eu lieu par une jolie journée d'automne dans le petit cimetière jouxtant la chapelle de Burning Road. La cérémonie fut très brève. Liz et Kita retournèrent à l'hôpital après que le pasteur eût fini de rendre un triste et vibrant hommage à Max. Lorsque Jim et Blair arrivèrent, le cimetière était vide. Ils repérèrent rapidement la tombe de Max. On aurait crû que la neige était tombée à cet endroit. Des dizaines de fleurs de lys, de chrysanthèmes et d'œillets blancs recouvraient la terre fraîchement retournée. Jim s'agenouilla et déposa un bouquet de roses blanches sur le tapis blanc après avoir fait le signe de la croix. Il n'avait pas souhaité assister à l'enterrement de Max. Par respect pour les proches de Max, mais aussi par pudeur. Blair insista cependant pour qu'ils y fassent un saut, ne serait-ce que pour voir les résultats de la collecte. Jim accepta, à condition d'être rapides. Arrivé à hauteur de la tombe de Max, Jim ressentit un pincement au cœur. Blair perçut ce léger malaise et prit la main de Jim dans la sienne. Tout n'était que silence autour d'eux en dehors du gravier qui crissait sous leurs pas. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour quand Blair sentit comme un souffle d'air froid contre sa nuque. Il regarda Jim qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le courant d'air glissait dans son dos et arriva au niveau de ses mains. Blair se demanda si le vent s'était levé et observa les quelques feuilles jaunies qui pendaient encore tristement aux branches d'un vieux chêne. Elles étaient immobiles. Pourtant, ce souffle frais persistait à se faufiler entre ses doigts. D'abord inquiet, il se mit à sourire puis à jouer avec cette légère brise. Une bouffée de bien-être l'envahit soudainement. Blair ferma ses paupières. Le visage souriant de Max vint immédiatement à son esprit. Elle le remerciait d'être là et lui demandait quelque chose. Il rouvrit ses yeux et mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Jim qui était sorti de sa torpeur surveillait le petit manège d'un œil intrigué. Blair ressortit une photo de sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jim.

-Une photo de nous avec Simon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je peux voir ?

Jim saisit la photo et éclata de rire.

-Ce ne serait pas l'œuvre de Max , par hasard ?

-Je crois.

-Si Simon voit ça, il va hurler !

-Pourquoi je devrais hurler ? demanda une voix dans le dos de Blair.

-Simon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu vous surveiller. Des fois que vous fassiez des bêtises dans un cimetière… Je peux voir ce qui doit me faire hurler ? fit Simon en arrachant la photo des mains de Blair. Il resta un moment comme interdit, puis il s'exclama :

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? Sandburg, je vous ai autorisé à pister cette espèce de grand irresponsable, mais pas à faire d'horribles gribouillages sur de magnifiques photos. Non, mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à porter un piercing entre les deux narines tel un bœuf dans un pâturage ? Et ces cheveux ! Sandburg, vous n'êtes qu'un gamin…

-Oui, Monsieur, fit Blair en essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Allez, au boulot, bande de rigolos. Un piercing, moi ! Je rêve… grommelait Simon en quittant Jim et Blair.

-On dirait qu'il n'a rien vu en dehors de son piercing. Tant mieux tu me diras, dit Jim en suivant Simon.

Blair rangea la photo dans sa poche après avoir relu les quelques mots qui s'y trouvaient en plus du relookage des figures de Jim, de Simon et de lui-même. Puis, il murmura « Merci, Max » et vint rejoindre Jim.

Cette nuit-là, Blair n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Max et à ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Son aide avait été précieuse. Elle lui avait permis de vaincre ses angoisses. Et puis, elle l'avait encore plus rapproché de l'homme qu'il aimait. Blair écouta un instant le souffle régulier de la respiration de Jim qui dormait à ses côtés. Finalement, ce qu'il avait pris pour une mise en garde du destin était en réalité une aide. Dire qu'il avait failli quitter Jim ! Blair se rapprocha encore un peu plus du corps de Jim et posa sa main sur son torse.

-Tu ne dors pas, Blair ? demanda Jim.

-Toi non plus, apparemment, répliqua Blair avec le sourire.

-Non, je pensais à Max… Et à nous.

-Tout comme moi. Dis, Jim, tu crois que… Blair s'interrompit.

-Oui, Blair ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais, Max… Enfin, c'est comme si quelqu'un nous avait entendus et nous avait envoyés une aide…

-Tu crois que sous ses apparences de Godzilla, Max était en réalité un ange ou une fée ? demanda Jim en riant.

Puis, il se tourna sur le côté et regarda Blair avec curiosité. Celui-ci avait l'air tout à fait sérieux et contemplait d'un air vexé le plafond de la chambre à coucher de Jim.

-À ce propos, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé cette après-midi, avant que Simon n'arrive ?

-Oh, rien…

-Blair, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé, mais je ne crois pas à toutes ces histoires d'esprits…

-Alors, je préfère me taire. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai des doutes, seulement…

-Le principal, Blair, c'est que nous nous aimons. Et je penserai toujours à Max quand je t'embrasserai. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus fait… souffla Jim en embrassant Blair.

Après les lèvres, Jim goûta à nouveau la peau de tout le reste du corps de Blair. Puis, ils refirent tendrement l'amour, avant de s'effondrer épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Jim, tu sais que je connais maintenant tout de toi. Ton âme, ton cœur, mais aussi le corps magnifique dont la nature t'a doté. Je ne pensais pas quand je suis arrivé dans ton loft qu'un jour tu me ferais l'amour…

-Tu regrettes ?

-Pas du tout. Et j'espère que cela n'est pas fini !

-Pour cette nuit, je crois. Il est 4 heures du matin, et je n'ai pas encore dormi. Après, Simon va encore nous soupçonner de quelque chose ! Quoique…

Jim et Blair éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais, je te promets que notre histoire ne s'arrêtera jamais, qu'éternellement un petit génie s'attachera à nous faire revivre cette première fois…

-Un seul petit génie ? Deux, tu veux dire ! répondit Blair avec malice.


End file.
